Kusatta Kokorro O
by evidently-emily
Summary: Mysterious is that Momiji Sohma gets accepted to Harvard, but it's even more mysterious that Akito, is letting him go. What happens when Momiji leaves all he's ever known and comes to America? And what will happen when a girl steals his heart? Momiji x OC
1. Is This The End of the Line?

**author's note.**

I've never read a story where Momiji was the main character, so I decided to write one. This story was first based off of the picture that Haru gives the two class-principle lackeys. I love that picture, it is so SEXY. xD Excuse my language. Anyway, so my name is Tohru02. I've written a few other stories for different categories, but I've written in "Fruits Basket" before. Some of you may remember me from my "Naruto" collaborations entitled "Oh, The Summertime" and "Mistakes We Knew We Were Making", with MarMar17. I also have more stories, so if you would like to check them out...feel free to. This is based solely off the anime, and I love the concept of this, so don't crush it! ; Read and review please!

**disclaimer.**

I do not own "Fruits Basket." I only own the package. No wait, I don't even own that. Damn.

**dedication.**

To Shell & Jen.

* * *

Momiji Sohma did not have a home. Sure, he had a place where he got to sleep and eat and all of that, but there was no such thing as a home that the young man could call his own. A home was a place of free expression, where you could be with people you loved and enjoy their company. Where everyone loved each other, and even if there wasn't the normal cliché family, they still all cared for each other.

Where Momiji lived, at the Sohma's main estate, that was not a home. That was a cage, a jail, something along those lines. When Momiji was a young, care free boy, he had been aware of the curse that he was under, but it had never really effected him. On the outside, he acted as if it never crossed his mind that his little sister barely knew who he was, or that his mother was so disgusted with him, that she wanted to have every memory of him erased.

It was half past ten o'clock in the evening, now. The moon was hanging so low to the earth that it looked as if it was just ready to dip a lucky person on top of the head. A deep sigh escaped Momiji's lips. He was in a pure state of exhaution. The 18-year-old male had spent three gruesome hours at his high school graduation, posing, smiling.

Momiji was kicking a stone along the side of the ghost-like road, no signs of any automobiles anyway near. He wondered what would happen to him now. When he was younger, Akito paid no attention to Momiji, really. He was more or less part of the scenery, just another subject to rule over. Momiji had never done anything to earn Akito's trust, by the way who did he even trust at all, but at the same time he had never abused it. And in Momiji's opinion, that was how it should've stayed.

One day, when Momiji was a young boy…Akito sent for him. For four years now, Momiji had been almost Akito's pet. His little puppet ever since Hatori had fallen terribly ill with lung cancer. Momiji had even done a few unmentionale things for Akito. He was so terribly afraid of this man, even if he was only a few years older than himself. Was this his true destiny, to stay here and become nothing more than a pet to Akito?

He had calmed down greatly since his youth. Momiji still loved to laugh and have a good time, but there was a more mature, soft, gentle side to the hands-on, crazy, hyper child that he had once been. At times, Momiji missed being that young and not having much to worry about. Momiji had met Tohru Honda when he was fourteen years old, and even though she was only fifteen…they seemed to act the same. They both just loved smiling, but even Tohru had slowly started to mature.

The same sickening feeling that Momiji always got when the main Sohma house came into sight filled Momiji's body from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. Momiji stood up taller, even though he was so exhausted. There was a young, child-like figure lingering near the gate. Momiji, with his diploma and the rest of his graduation goodies tucked underneath his arm, squinted.

"Momo?" He inquired, trying to see if the young girl was really his sister.

"Yes, it's me," Momo quietly stated, looking to her brother. She hastily bit down on her lip to keep herself from hugging her brother, just like she always did when she felt the need to hug her brother. "Is something the matter, brother?" She asked.

Momiji shook his head. "Nothing's wrong with me, but what are you doing out here?" Momiji asked, furrowing his brow.

"I—I just wanted to say congratulations." Momo's voice was wavering. Even though she was nearly 13-years-old now, Momo still acted like a small child. But who was Momiji to criticize anyone for not acting their age. He still acted like a 3-year-old when he was fifteen years old, for god's sake.

Momiji sighed, his expression softening. "Well, thank you, I guess. But you really should be more careful, Momo. Mother or father will get worried if they find out you're not home and," Momiji sighed. "What's that you got in your hand, Momo?" Momiji asked.

Momo thrusted a thick white envelope in her brother's direction. "It's for you. The mail man came here a few hours ago and I told him I'd give it to you." Momo quietly explained.

"What?" Momiji angrily questioned. "How long have you been here?"

"I'm sorry, brother." Momo quietly repeated, looking down at her shoes. Momiji inhaled, breathing out. He had to stop being so damn protective of her. His parents wanted a perfect child, well there she was.

"I'll be going home now." She said, lifting her face and waving. Momiji waved back, saying a silent prayer for her to have a safe return back home. Momiji began to enter through the back stair wall of the house, reading over the package. It was from…Harvard? He quickly opened it. The first page was, an acceptance letter.

Wait.

One.

Second.

Momiji felt faint. He was accepted to Harvard? No. It didn't matter, he wasn't going. Akito would never allow him too. Momiji balled up his fist and hit against the side of the wall, taking the package and throwing it out the window. There would be no Harvard for Momiji. There was no bright future for him any time soon_.  
_  



	2. You Are The One

**author's note.**

Here's the second chapter of my story! Last night I went to go see Aly & AJ, Bianca Ryan, Drake Bell, and Corbin Bleu in concert. It was so much fun, and I had a really wonderful time. I stayed up really late when we got home because the song "Rewrite", anyone might know that from Naruto or FMA, was being used as one of the "Full Metal Alchemist" episode openings, and I love that song and I've never seen it was an opening, so stupidly I stayed up and watched it. I HATE HOW THEY ENDED IT LIKE THAT. I'm so sad, I would watch again tonight but I have a party. Which I should be getting ready for right now, but I wanted to update for you right now.

**disclaimer.**

I do not own "Fruits Basket." I only own the hospital. No wait, I don't even own that. Damn.

**dedication.**

To ALL of my reviewers!

* * *

Momiji awoke the next morning with the help of the glistening dawn sun. Momiji rolled around in his bed, trying to get back to sleep. It had to be early, and he didn't want to start a full day wandering around the Sohma house. When he rolled over and peered at the clock, he knew that Akito would still be sleeping. This would be a perfect time to visit Hatori in the hospital.

Momiji rolled out of bed, stripping himself of last night's pajamas—a pair of boxers. He put on a fresh pair and threw on a pair of jeans and some T-shirt that had been lying on his floor. Typical guy fashion, huh? Over the years, Hatori had become Momiji's best friend. Even though there was a huge age difference, they just…clicked.

Hatori had become very sick with lung cancer, probably thanks to those wretched cigarettes. Momiji knew that Hatori could make it out of this, but he still got that pain in the bottom of his stomach when he saw Hatori, pale as snow, hooked up numerous machines. Momiji snuck out of his window, which was close to the ground, and headed in the direction of the hospital, after he had tucked the letter from Harvard underneath his arm.

Momiji knew that the chances of him getting to go to Harvard were slim to none, so he might as well just forget about it. The air was crisp, and it burned Momiji's bare arms as he slowly paced himself towards the hospital. Nobody remembered Momiji enough to care about his feelings. Even though he had matured greatly and rarely spoke as much as he used too, people still labeled him as that happy-go-lucky fifteen year old boy.

Momiji had been so comfortable in his shoes when he was younger. He had known what he wanted to when he grew up, he knew what he wanted. He still had hopes that someday he'd be able to live with his mom and dad and sister, and they'd all love him and they'd be one great, big, happy family. He had hopes that that dream would be a reality. Now, that seemed like a nightmare.

If Momiji ever had the chance to be a father, he would love his child no matter what. Even if they turned into a rabbit or a cat or a dog or a horse or even a cucumber for that matter. It was his blood, he had made that child. Why his mother had been so ashamed, was something that Momiji would never be able to find out.

Momiji approached the hospital, and ducked past the very unwelcoming, intimidating looking glass doors. "Hello, I'm Momiji Sohma. I'm here to visit Hatori Sohma." Momiji quietly told the receptionist. She didn't speak, but instead pushed a visitor's pass in his direction. Momiji nodded his gratitude, heading in the direction of the elevator.

Momiji stepped into the elevator, feeling a little antsy. With all of the graduation preparations and everything, Momiji had had little time to slip out of Akito's grasp and visit his friend. His thoughts were interrupted when the elevator's doors. Like a lost child, Momiji wandered around until he found Hatori's room.

He took a deep breath, seeing the plate outside of the room. Hatori Sohma, yes, this was it. Momiji pressed his back against the wall, inwardly hoping that he would have the strength to see Hatori. He couldn't break down now. He entered the room, biting down on his lip feircly. He looked so much worse than last time.

"Oh, Momiji," His voice sounded lifeless and exhausted, but his eyes glittered with the same excitement as they normally would have. "I'm so glad you came."

"Hello, Hatori," Momiji gruffly said, his eyes still having a kind aura as he slid into a seat next to the bed. "You're looking…better."

"Shit, no." Hatori said, shaking his head as he wobbly grabbed a styro-foam cup from his side table. "You know better than to lie to me," he chuckled. "So, how was graduation?"

Momiji blushed, he had only been trying to give a compliment. "Alright, exhausting," He said with a sigh. "It was bitter sweet. You know, the 'it's over' type of feeling that's so, ugh. Weird." He said with a small shudder.

"Mhm, I couldn't say I know that feeling."

Oh right, Momiji remembered that Hatori hadn't had many friends in high school besides Ayame and Shigure. Momiji hadn't had many friends towards the end of high school, but when he was a freshman and a sophomore and even a junior, he had been immensely popular.

"What's that you're holding, Momiji?" Hatori quietly inquired.

Momiji froze. "Nothing." He blurted out.

"Show me."

The way his voice just begged with out making it obvious was enough to make Momiji sigh with defeat. It never was a huge battle with Hatori, he just had this way of secretly convincing people. Momiji took the papers and passed them to Hatori.

Hatori reached for his glasses, allowing them to settle onto his face as he read over the letter. His jaw flinched, which Momiji knew was the Hatori equivelant of the term 'jaw dropped.' "Momiji, congratulations. Why were you ashamed to show me this?" Hatori asked, his face in a state of shock.

Momiji shrugged. "Because it's never going to happen."

"Why would you say that?" Hatori gruffly responded. Oh boy, here we go. Hatori wasn't going to let this one up.

"Because Akito has my on a leash," Momiji defended himself. "Even though it's a scholarship, Akito would never let me go."

Hatori sighed, staring out at the window. It was silent for a few minutes. "Listen to me, Momiji," He said, staring the boy down in the face. "You were like the son I never had. I've watched you turn from a little boy, to a mature man. I…" He swallowed, his voice cracking. "I don't know if I'll be able to see you grow up much more, I just…you need to talk to Akito. Do it for me, Momiji."

Momiji greatly tensed at the site of Hatori, his words stinging his ears. That was it, he had convinced him, again. "Alright," He said, standing up. "I will go talk to Akito, Hatori. I promise."


	3. I Will Believe

**author's note.**

Hello there, my dears. Happy labor day to all who celebrate it. Actually, it's not really like a holiday, but at least it got me some more time off of school. xD Yesterday I went to my uncle's house and we went on the boat, I loved it so much that I'm still working on my dad to let us get one. I sat on the front of the boat and watched the sunset, and then we had this bonfire and I met my uncle's new girlfriend, she's so nice. I got to talk with my god mother, I haven't seen her in so long...and I found out that one of my cousins is pregnant, and so is another one! I have two new little cousins on the way, and just when I thought all of the family things were done. xD Anyway, I have a lot of things to do...and tomorrow is the first day of school, yikes! Hope that everyone's having a great end of hte summer, and my mom is calling me so, bye!

**disclaimer.**

I do not own "Fruits Basket." I only own Akito's grapes. No wait, I don't even own that. Damn.

**dedication.**

To my cousins, Katie and Stephanie!

* * *

Momiji himself hated procrastinators. It sickened him that some people said that they would do something, and never actually got around to doing it…whether it meant taking the garbage out, or even when Momiji was younger and would eagerly await the day when his father would finally take him to Disney World.

Apparently Momiji was being a little bit of what he hated at the moment. He had woken up at 5 AM thanks to the alarm clock inside his body, apparently it had told him that today was the day to talk to Akito. He had taken a shower and scrubbed his hair four times. He had brushed his teeth for at least fifteen minutes, then cleaned the whole bathroom till it was spotless, which had earned a curious look from Haru, and a weirded out look from Kagura when they came by.

Momiji had dressed in his finest suit that he owned, considering borrowing one from Hatori. He had told him that he could feel free to borrow whatever he wanted from Hatori's possessions while he was hospital-bound, but Momiji had politely refused. It felt too weird to be borrowing his things, and it might get some questioning from the rest of his family.

Momiji looked into the mirror that rested against his bureau, he could see the confusion and fright that had settled into his eyes. His masculine face structure trapping in the emotions. It was now or never, this one conversation was going to decide the path of his life forever. Was he destined to go out and learn great things, or was his real, true, and only purpose to serve Akito and cater to his every will?

Momiji was just scaring himself now, he had decided. He inhaled sharply, turning on his heels and heading down the hallway. He had had his room moved closer to Akito's quarters, at least he had gotten treated better by the others, but it also was a curse. Akito was basically looming at every turn, every corner. Ready to pounce at just a second's notice. Momiji always had his guard up when he was at the main house.

Momiji quietly found his way to the door of Akito's room. He was cool, calm and collected on the outside…but on the inside, he was screaming with confusion. Momiji firmly knocked against the wooden door frame, hoping that he had managed to catch Akito on one of his up days, if he was in a bad mood…well, let's just say that might have some kind of impact on his decision about whether or not Momiji could attend Harvard.

"Who is it?" A brisk voice asked from the inside, but not with much anger. Momiji inwardly sighed with relief, Akito was always in a bad mood, but there were some days when he seemed a little more upbeat than other days.

"Momiji, sir." Momiji said with a firm tone of voice, his arms glued to his sides. The hallways smelled of fresh lemon and chemicals, and Momiji knew that the first round of maids that had made their first trip down these corridors. Akito required that his side of the estate be cleaned and scrubbed thoroughly three times a day, and many maids had quit their jobs soon after two weeks.

"Oh, yes, come in." Akito briskly stated, and Momiji waited a few moments before sliding the door open. Akito's hair was somewhat tousled, his eyes vibrant and reflecting that he had gotten a good night's sleep. Maybe one of the staff members had wised up and snuck some pills or something into his food.

"Good morning, sir," Momiji said, dropping to his knees before his supposed ruler. Akito's kimono was somewhat looseley tied, so most of his creamy, white, pale smooth skin was exposed to the air and the empty room, and most importantly, Momiji.

"The same to you," Akito replied, leaning back against his wooden cabinet, popping a few grapes into his mouth and chomping on the juicy fruit. "What are you doing here?" He asked, a suspicious tone of voice showing.

Momiji inwardly went into a mini-panic attack, but soon saved himself. Better to keep the heavy stuff for later. "I saw Hatori the other day," Momiji followed up. "He gives his best regards." Actually, Hatori had told Momiji that he would rather die never getting out of that bed then go back to serving Akito, but Momiji thought it would be best if he left that out.

"Ah." Akito said, and there was a moment of silence before he followed up. "You love him, don't you Momiji?"

"Yes, sir," Momiji nodded firmly, his knees beginning to ache from kneeling down. Usually by now Akito had sent Momiji away until he really needed him to do something for him. "He's always been like a brother to me." Momiji said, instantly regretting it.

"Mm." Akito said, little emotion showing in his voice. His eyes directed out into the day that had revealed itself through his window. "There's more, isn't there? Tell me, boy. I don't have all day." He firmly stated.

Momiji nodded, quietly rising to his feet, setting the package down near his feet, then turning his back to Akito, kneeling back down, his head bowed down to the floor. He quietly awaited as Akito read through the papers.

"I suppose that you want permission for me to let you go to this vile school." Akito harshly replied.

Momiji prayed inside his head that this wasn't the end, that he wasn't going to reject his proposal. Momiji nodded once more, words not being able to come from his mouth, like he had suddenly forgotten how to speak. "Yes, sir. I would greatly appreciate it."

"I suppose it would be alright to let you leave for a bit," He said, a wicked grin growing on his face. "They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder." He said, his tone of voice enough to let invisible goose bumps grow on every inch of his body.

"Thank you, sir."

"One condition, Momiji," Akito warned as Momiji rose to his feet, taking back the package of applications. "Once your schooling is over…you must come back and be under my care for the rest of your life." He said.

Momiji was stunned, not sure what to do. If he said no, he could get hurt, and there would be no Harvard at all. He bit down on the inside of his cheek. "Yes, sir. I promise."

"Good. Now run along, you've wasted too much of my time."

Momiji nodded and quickly exited Akito's quarters. What Akito had said frightened him, but he was basking in so much victory…that he didn't dare dwell on one statement. 


	4. Stand By Me

**author's note.**

Hello everyone. I don't think that any of my "Oh, The Summertime" readers read this story...so, I guess you guys don't know that today was my first day of school. Or, the first official day. It was only a half day, so it ended at 10:38. I left my purse at four different classes, and one of the teachers even started to go through it. Anyway, so I'm going to try to update a few more times today. I'm sort of just, sitting here, bored. I'm sort of in a bad mood too, so if you can possibly cheer me up, then you should. Review, please! ;

**disclaimer.**

I don't own "Fruits Basket", but I do own Haru's shirt. Oh wait, I don't even own that. Damn.

**dedication.**

To my new teachers, hopefully I can be a good student this year. xD

* * *

Momiji had always wondered what it would feel like to know that he was finally going to get away for good. Or not for good, but at least for one full year he would never have to see a familiar face again. No dark secrets hung over the people that he was about to meet, and no one would know about what a dark past Momiji harbored inside of him. As he slapped a strip of tape on the last box, he patted it twice for good luck, and leaned against his empty bureau…chocolate eyes scanning the boxes that contained every memory, every piece of his life.

"Are you ready, Momiji?" Momiji turned to see a slumped version of Haru, hand over mouth, yawning. Haru hadn't bothered with college applications, and Momiji had secretly applied for a few for him…but Momiji knew that Haru would somehow get out of here. Even if Momiji had to help him, even if it was just moving to Shigure's house or somewhere else that the Sohma family owned. Living in the main house was like an extra burden.

Momiji nodded, taking the first box and balancing it in his fragile arms. He strained his neck, nodding. "Yes, thanks for helping out, Haru." Momiji sincerely thanked his relative as he made it towards the door way. It was only seven in the morning, and Haru would probably be sleeping till eleven, but he had agreed to help Momiji to the airport. It would be a long and lonely flight from Japan to the states, but Momiji was prepared.

Momiji in reality only had four big boxes, but he was sure that he would have to discard some of his possessions once he arrived at the dorm for numerous reasons. Even if there was enough room, he didn't want to freak out his room mate by hauling everything from back home to this new place. Then maybe people would ask him about his past, and things probably wouldn't go so well after that.

Even though Momiji inwardly detested every single thing about the Sohma house and family, he did love some people that he had met along the way. Even though his father barely showed any compassion for him, and surely none in public, he still cared about him. And little Momo, Momiji was so happy that she loved him as much as he had hoped that one day she would. And even though Kyo pretended to hate him, and sometimes he could fluster Tohru…Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru really did care about him. And Shigure, he probably cared the most. Hey, even Akito cared in his sick, twisted way.

Momiji was now in a cab, on his way to the air port, on his way to his new life. He was starving, he had forgotten to eat before he left…so he hungrily chomped on a few handfuls of breath mints until he couldn't feel the nerves in his tongue and his throat was practically sore and raw from mint. Momiji paid the cab driver, only having his carry on bag now. The rest of his bags were already on a baggage flight to the university.

Momiji felt a little exhausted and sore from moving all the boxes around, and wished that he would have had time to go see Hatori in the hospital one more time. But that had been impossible. After he had seen Akito, he had started to pack right away. He had taken some time off to go play basketball outside with some of the children, but that had been it. He had dazed off a lot, which could explain why it took him a little too much time to get the few boxes he had completely packed.

"Hey kid, are you getting out or what?" The cab driver asked, with an obvious thick New York accent. Momiji considered asking him about America, but seeing that they were in a stream of cars waiting for them to pull away, Momiji nodded, paying up and getting out of the cab. The air port was so huge, he had never been to it before, but had passed by it before on the car ride into the mountains.

Momiji, a grown boy, felt somewhat intimidated. He switched his carry on bag from one arm to the other, yawning quietly. He managed to navigate his way into the lobby, pushing through people. He bought a cup of coffee and quietly sipped it as he navigated through security and checking in. He gripped his plane ticket in his hand, taking a seat near the entrance to the gate.

It was going to be his first time on a plane, but he was hoping not his last. Traveling was something that Hatori got to do, or at least he did get to do when he was healthy, and Akito would let him go. Hatori would tell Akito about health seminars he was supposed to attend, and of course he'd attend them. But he had told Momiji about afterwards he would explore, and he had been to so many places…Momiji had felt so strange that he had barely been out of Japan.

When Momiji's flight was called, he instantly broke out of his trance from staring at the American elderly couple dressed in partially matching track suits. Momiji boarded the flight, settling into his seat. He went through all of the precautions presented by the plane stewardess. A large, childish grin was plastered onto his features. As the plane took off, he inhaled, his grin fading from exhaustion.

He leaned his fore head against the window, yawning. This seemed like the end, but really, it was just the beginning.

__

  



	5. Dark Blue

**author's note.**

I'm going to warn you in advance that this story a.) revolves around being tired and b.) this chapter might be a little...flawed since it's 7:48 in the morning. xD I'm sort of an insomniac, well, sometimes I can be...but last night was definitely an insomniac night. So let's see, sorry if this chapter doesn't meet your standards. Yesterday University of Michigan lost again playing Oregon, and they lost by 39 to 7. I might be going to the U of M & Notre Dame game, but that only depends if my Uncle Richard is going or not. My parents went out yesterday so my grandma and grandpa came over, and my grandma and my sister and I went out to dinner while my grandpa watched the game. Then we came home and our neighbor Jessica came over and I had to watch High School Musical, again. Anyway, I'm thinking I might be updating again today. At least, I hope. I have to go to my aunt's house today. ;

**disclaimer.**

I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own Momiji's hot dog. (hehehehehe.) Wait, I don't even own that. Damn.

**dedication.**

To Shell, thanks for the song. ;

_"then there's em, ma little jewish girl,  
she's the girl who'll leave you in a swirl,  
you ain't got nothing on her!"_

* * *

Momiji felt literally lifeless when he stepped off of the plane almost precisely thirteen hours from take off. He felt incredibly drowsy, but knowing that he was finally here, combined with the three extra coffees he had taken in on the plane, incredibly impacted his energy. Momiji had had his bags shipped to his dorm room so he wouldn't look weird carting around boxes through the city.

The airport in Boston was basically the same as the one in Japan, just busier. It was probably mid-afternoon judging by the sunlight that was glaring through the glass windows. Even though he was sure that not everyone here was just business people and natives, he felt like the only one standing there, gawking. Momiji brushed some of his golden locks out of his eyes, his eyes burning with pure exhaustion.

Momiji managed to get past security and customs, and it was around six o'clock when Momiji emerged from the air port. His stomach was rumbling, calling out hunger pains. He was starving, but he was so determined to get to his dorm and settle in. The best idea would have probably been getting in the tax right then, but Momiji was so awestruck by the city, that he wanted to explore a little bit.

Momiji walked down the busy streets of Boston, a yawn escaping his lips. He was tempted by a coffee stand on the street, but he didn't dare stop. He had drank enough coffee already today, and he was definitely not going to be an over-caffinated freak when he got to his dorm. Finally, Momiji's hunger took control and he finally purchased a hot dog from a stand.

When Momiji was done wandering around the city, he hailed a taxi, feeling mature as he slid into the seat, asking to be dropped off at the entrance to the college. Momiji was even more exhausted and his legs ached from all the walking. He sprawled out in the back seat of the car, which faintly smelled of sweat and cigarette smoke. Momiji yawned once more, recalling what he had seen in the past two hours wandering around.

Momiji awoke an hour and a half later, and it was good he did. They were just pulling through the entrance to the campus, and Momiji recalled the map that he had religiously studied every night, directing him to the student customs room. When the cab stopped, Momiji's stomach was pounding at an incredible speed. He gulped, quickly gathering his thigns and paying the cap drive. Momiji emerged into the night, knowing quite well of the work that was left to be done that night.

Momiji took a second look around the incredible campus, or what he could see. It was lush and green, evergreen trees practically covering the whole campus, or the parts of it that Momiji could see. The rich, green color was basically all that Momiji saw from the trees, the bushes, everything. It was absolutely perfect. Even though it was a summer night, Momiji shivered with anticipation.

The anxious boy made his way in the direction of the student customs center, hands shoved into his pockets to keep from biting anxiously on his nails. Momiji pulled open the door to the students service center, feeling somewhat intimidated and out of place. It was empty as far as Momiji could tell, and he knew why. It was summer, so must of the students had probably gone home.

Momiji had heard that most of the students, even the new ones, didn't come until mid-late summer, and as soon as school ended, except for those taking summer classes, the campus was basically empty. That didn't matter, though. Momiji wanted to get out of the Sohma house as quickly as possible, and this had been the fastest way to get out of there.

"Can I help you?" Momiji spun around to see a woman that looked to be in her mid-30's sitting behind a desk, her hair piled up in a bun in the back of her head.

"Err, yes, please," Momiji said, reaching into his pocket and presenting her with his information. Here he would get his class schedule, and it would tell him how much to pay for text books, not to mention information on his dorm and the campus. "I'd like to get my information." Momiji said, blushing.

"Oh, yes, right away." She busily said and in what seemed like two seconds, she had whipped her keyboard out, typed in something, and a paper printed. Momiji nodded his thanks and left the building as quickly as he could, hoping that he wouldn't have to come back to this place again.

Momiji walked down campus, reading his paper off for information. His dorm wasn't too far away, but it would've helped if the cab driver was still there. Momiji was trying to do so many things at once, look at the paper, walk in the right direction, and keep his 'dinner' done. Momiji anxiously bit down on his lip when the dorm building came into site.

Momiji ran to the opening of the dorm, well, briskly walked. He opened the door and navigated the stair case, and found his dorm from there. Momiji opened the door, saw three beds, two of which were occupied, and collapsed into the only empty one and fell asleep.


	6. Move Along

**author's note.**

Alright so, I came home from school early today for many reasons. One of them being drama, and the other being humiliation, and the fact that I wanted to completely down a whole box of midol. xD It's so bad that I don't really even want to go to school tomorrow, but I have a lot going on so I don't know. Ehh. Anyway, so I did have time to write the story but I just couldn't, but I will desperately try to work on this again and update one more time tonight, at the very least. So, this Thursday is the Jewish new year, Rosh Hashana. My relatives from New York are going to be in and I hope that my friend Marley will be there too. It'll be fun, it's the Jewish new year and it'll be good to have everyone together. On Friday I'm either going to the Michigan & Notre Dame game, or to an antique show. Hmm, I had my heart set on going to the foot ball game, but after what happened with Appliachian and Oregon, eh...for those of you that don't know, Michigan played Applicahian lost so bad that it was one of the worst losses in college football history. You'd think they'd kick it up a notch, right? Wrong. They lost 39 to 7. Rawr. But other than that, I'm just dandy. XD Anyway, if you likes this, review. ; Pleasee?

**disclaimer.**

I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own the box. Wait, I don't even own that. Damn.

**dedication.**

To Bridget, because she really needs it even if she's reading it right now, in a way.

* * *

Momiji awoke the next morning, expecting to roll over and see that he was back in his room at the Sohma house, that he had just been dreaming all of it. That this escape had been nothing but his mind playing tricks on him, that's why he awoke with sweat pouring down his neck and back. Momiji balled his hands up in fists, rubbing his eyes.

Alright, well he definitely wasn't back home. Momiji looked at the clock next to his bed, it was midnight already! Wow, he had a serious case of jet lag…hopefully that would work itself out over the time period that he was here. Momiji could not believe that he had slept that long.

"Dude, are you alright?" Momiji looked up to see a bulky looking figure perched on the edge of his bed, his eyes were obviously having been focused on the small television that played across the room. Momiji grunted in response, nodding.

Momiji looked down, a little bit disgusted that he had fallen asleep with his clothes on, and for that long. The door burst open, and a very err, flamboyant boy burst through the door. "Aloha sleepy head!" He said. His actions were enough to make Momiji question whether or not he was sober, but the bright smile on his face led Momiji to believe that this was his normal behavior.

Momiji rolled out of his bed, hoping that they didn't know that he had been sleeping in his clothes. "I'm Momiji." He said, giving a small wave. This was supposed to be a greatly important moment, but Momiji's sleeping schedule had been so badly screwed up that he was incredibly drowsy.

"I'm Brad." Said the athletic one.

"I'm Jared!" Said the over-enthusiastic gay one.

Momiji nodded, smiling with amusement. Were these guys for real? One was at one end of the spectrum and the other was the exact opposite. Oh well, Momiji was here to study and be thankful that he was out of that cage, strange room mates weren't going to get in his way.  
Momiji watched as the gay one—err—Jared, went into the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of Sunny Delight. "So, Momijer. Where are you from?" He asked with the same over-enthusiastic tone that he had introduced himself with.

"Actually it's Momiji," Momiji grunted quietly, walking over to the first box of his and starting to put away his things. "And, Japan. What about you guys?" He asked, seeing the open drawer that was his and beginning to put things away.

"Michigan." Brad said, thrusting his head in the direction of the Wolverines wall over his bed, covered in all different kinds of Michigan wear. Momiji nodded, looking to Jared for his answer.

"New York." He said brightly, Momiji was relieved to see that he didn't have a sports wall like Brad did, but he was sure that he was going to find some other disturbing things of Jared's.

"Awesome." Momiji nodded, amazed at how fast he had unpacked the first box. He crushed the first box, throwing it in the direction of the door. When he was all done he'd scope out a dumpster somewhere. Momiji began to work on the second box.

Jared cleared his throat. "Soooo."

Momiji furrowed his brow, quickly unpacking the second box as well. Wow, if Harvard didn't work out well he could become a mover. Oh wait, no. He was Akito's slave for life. Or, maybe right now wasn't the best time to think of him…

Momiji repeated the same actions with the second box as he had done to the first, tossing it to the door. "Hm?" Momiij asked, trying not to be rude, but as he waited for Jared to speak his hands ached to rip open the third out of five more boxes.

"Are you gay?"

Momiji's eyes widened, so shocked that he tripped and fell back against the pile of boxes that he was planning to unpack, wincing as he heard something break.  
"Did I say something?" Jared loudly whispered to Brad. Brad was too into the game to care, so he just smacked Jared on the arm. Momiji knew that Brad was too macho to be gay, which relieved Momiji of the thought of ever having to get in between lovers quarrels.

"Um, no, I'm not gay," Momiji blushed, scrambling up. "Why?"

Jared turned up his nose, grabbing a tub of shower supplies and a towel and heading out towards the hallway. Before he left, he sighed. "It's a shame. You really are a hottie."

Momiji couldn't believe it, the first person at Harvard to tell him that they thought he was attractive was a boy.

Momiji wasn't tired anymore, just disoriented, but he still collapsed on the bed. Hopefully this year would get much better…


	7. Chemicals React

**author's note.**

Hello everyone! If you're reading this chapter right now, then you may be wondering why I'm off of school. Well, I'm not really supposed to be home, but I am because I haven't been feeling too good. I woke up and I realized that I was supposed to be at school, and my mom said she had let me sleep in. Believe me, I don't have an alarm clock because it would have to be impossibly loud to wake me up. I'm sort of sick with a sinus infection, and I have a knee problem that's going to need physical therapy, eek! So, I've basically been running from doctor to doctor all day. My mom went to drop something off for my sister, then I'm off to watch my "Full Metal Alchemist" and "Moon Phase", and then get some movies from Blockbuster. Any suggestions? XD Haha, well, please review!

**disclaimer.**

I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own 'the coffee.' Wait, I don't even own that. Damn.

**dedication.**

To the U of M football team, GOOD LUCK THIS WEEKEND. YOU BETTER NOT LOOSE! ;

* * *

It was hard to believe that Momiji Sohma had been at Harvard for a whole month now. Momiji sat at a lone table in the middle of Starbucks, even though he had long since finished his one cup of coffee, he still was sitting at the table, staring out into the gray, dismal Boston day. He had liked being here, even though he knew that at some point, he would have to leave and go back to Japan.

But, he was desperately trying not to think about it. And so far, he had succeeded. It had taken Momiji two weeks to get adjusted to his dorm room and the campus, and another two weeks after that to get his sleeping pattern adjusted, which he could proudly say was finally taken care of. Brad had been like a brother to Momiji, but Momiji had connected with Jared the most so far.

After Jared had finally accepted the fact that Momiji just wasn't gay, and wasn't about to go gay for anyone especially his room mate, the two bonded. Momiji had met some other people, but the majority of acquaintances had been either sports fanatics or gay, sometimes both. Which gives you a hint that they were from Jared and Brad's groups of friends.

Momiji had met some girls, they were nice, but they were either to slutty for his taste or completely ignored him. He spent a lot of time at the library. It was his retreat for when his other friends were out. Momiji had been invited to go gay bar clubbing, and he had politely declined, just as he had for the Boston Red Sox game.

He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this…dismal. He had gotten what he wanted, hadn't he? He was away from all that he had ever known. He had thought that everything was going to be alright, that he could just make bonds like that and maybe even find a girlfriend. He missed Hatori, he missed Tohru and Kyo and Yuki and Hiro and Kisa. He missed his bed, he missed Momo.

Momiji sighed, knowing that the pimple-faced teenage girl working the counter was getting impatient that he wasn't ordering another coffee. So, he stood up and emerged from the shop and into the depressing day. Momiji cursed himself for not remembering an umbrella, but there was nothing to do about it now. Momiji stood under the awning of the store, looking around.

He didn't want to go back to the dorm just yet, so he knew that there was only one more place that he could go to. The library. Momiji reluctantly headed in the direction of the library, allowing his brain to think. His feet knew the way to the library, they'd lead him there. Momiji kicked at an empty bottle of pop as he headed towards the library.

It was unhealthy for Momiji if he stayed in that house any longer, but he couldn't help but wonder who he would be if he had stayed. He could've stayed in Japan, he didn't _have _to leave Momo and the rest of his friends. But at the same time, he did. Momiji finally wrapped up his thoughts as a small, secondhand book shop came into view. Momiji blinked, not believing his eyes.

It was small, but he couldn't believe that he had missed it on his many trips from the dorm to the library and back again. It was so tempting, the small brick building that looked to be pretty old, and the inviting scenery inside just made Momiji's bones ache to go in. Finally, his thoughts left his body and the now soaking wet boy entered the shop.

A bell attatched to the door knob signaled his arrival. Momiji deeply inhaled, the smell of old books and faint cinnamon delightfully pleasing each of his senses. Momiji squeezed a lock of his blonde hair, not believing how much rain had collected just by him walking. "Hello?" Momiji asked, surprised that even with the signal of the door knob, no one seemed to be there.

When no one came, Momiji shrugged and began to pace the book shelves. There was absolutely no orginazation. Edgar Allen Poe thrown in with some Meg Cabot and Rachel Cohn, old Tolstoy, some Jane Eyre. Momiji sighed rubbing his eye with one hand while his other hand snatched a gnarled, obviously loved copy of "War & Peace."

The selection had been one of the first 'serious' books that Momiji had ever read, it had been a book that he had plucked from a sea of books that Hatori had been donating, and the simple brown appearance had caught Momiji's eye. He had owned his own copy, until he had read it so many times that a few of the pages were missing, and eventually it met it's maker in the garbage can.

Momiji quickly snatched the book, a flood of memories coming back to him. He found a set of arm chairs that were pointed towards the fire place. It was still summertime, but it was such a windy, awful day…that the fire place had been a nice touch. Momiji felt every single worry leave his body as he started at the title page, the roaring fire licking at him, giving him the heat that he needed.

"Um. Can I help you?"

Momiji had just been turning to page 5 when the voice interrupted his reading. Momiji looked up, his eyes widening. Before him stood a girl that couldn't be any older than 16-years-old, her amber hair hung loose around her shoulders. It was wavy, on the verge of frizzing. Her arms were full of piles of damaged books, a pair of jeans hung on her nice-sized hips. Her voice was quiet, questioning, and her emerald green eyes were appearing to be stiff, but they were obviously kind.

Momiji had been so dumbstruck, that it took him a few seconds to jump out of the chair, straight and tall like a soldier. "I, er, I'm sorry. I just was…looking." He blushed, looking into the fire.

A _thump_ sound on the ground signaled that the girl had set the boxes down. Momiji looked from the fire to her. "It's really not a big deal, I mean, you can look. No one usually comes in here, I just was…startled. But feel free to look." She said, beginning to turn away.

Momiji remembered what he had been thinking about before he came in. Making new friends and meeting new people wasn't impossible, he just had to _make _it happen. It was all making sense now! He was destined to have friends, he just had to do it himself.

"I'm Momiji."

The words startled both him and the girl, and the quiet redhead turned around. She set down the few books she had in her hands and walked over, embarassed. Part of her hair hung in front of one of her eyes. As she approached, Momiji saw her pale features dotted with a few freckles, giving her almost a naïve look.

"I'm Evelyn."

"Hello, Evelyn." He said, extending his hand.

Evelyn took Momiji's hand and firmly shook it, Momiji shivered at the feeling of her smooth skin in his. They had realized that their shake was going on for a little too long, and they both dropped each other's hands.

"I should be getting back to work," She murmured under her breath, obviously nervous. "Let me know if you need any help."

Momiji smiled, waiting until she walked off to leave the book on the counter and exiting with every intention to come back.


	8. Le Disko

**author's note.**

Hello! Yes, I am sick again. Yesterday was Rosh Hashanah, and I did go to school. It was a really bad day at school, but it was a better night. Marley came with my parents and my sister and I to Rosh Hashanah dinner at my grandparents' house. It was nice to have her there, I think that she really enjoyed it. ; Anyway, so, I have been meaning to tell you all this since I first started the story. The name of the story, Kusatta Kokorro O, is lyrics from my favorite song ever, "Rewrite" by Asian Kung Fu Generation. It means 'A Depressed Heart' and I could not think of a more fitting title for Momiji. Anyway, by the way, this is the longest chapter I have EVER written for a fan fiction, so be happy!!! Over 2,000 words, baby!!!

**disclaimer.**

I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own you. Wait, I don't even own that. Damn.

**dedication.**

To my Aunt Linda.

* * *

"Dude, seriously. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Brad asked, his eyebrows raised.

Momiji furrowed his brow, setting down his blue berry muffin and staring into the interrogating faces of his friends and dorm mates. "I said I'm fine," Momiji repeated, eyebrows raised. Sure, he had been acting a little spacey lately. It was a mixture of guilt for leaving Evelyn there in that store and then not going back to see her, and exhaustion, and stress, and happiness, and anxiety. He was basically on his man-period as Jared referred to it.

"Mo, babe, I love ya like a bro," Jared said, crossing his legs and taking a sip of his decaf coffee. "But you always are a little, well, spacey," Jared said, taking another sip and setting it down on the saucer before continuing. Momiji threw him a glare, hoping that a pretty good explanation was going to follow that. "But you seem extra spacey today." Jared continued, nodding. Brad agreed.

"Look guys," Momiji said, his apetite lost. He tossed the half-eaten muffin into the garbage can. "I said I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. Now, can we change the subject?"

"Ooh," Jared said, sitting on the edge of his chair. "You mean a girl?"

"No, I don't mean a girl!" Momiji snapped a little too fast for his own good.

Jared rolled his eyes, extending his hand and placing it over Momiji's. Momiji frowned, staring his friend down. "Sweetie, we live together. You're not going to be able to keep secrets for long," Jared said, removing his hands and sliding back into his former position on the seat. "Take Brad here for example. He slept with Jenny down the hall, and he thought he could keep it a secret. But ah-ah, he was wrong." Jared grinned, turning to Brad who had suddenly turned bright red.

Momiji blinked, for a few moments forgetting that his friend were interrogating him and thinking about his jock-y friend with the goth slash wiccan girl down the hall. Momiji shivered, but soon his attention was directed back at the situation at hand. He sighed, knowing that this was the first step to completely trusting his friends. Opening up. "Well, I guess you're right," Momiji sighed. "There is a girl. But she's nothing special." He lied. If she wasn't anything special, then why had he been thinking about her non stop for three days?

"I knew it, I knew it!" Jared said, clapping his hands together. "Now, spill. All of it. How did you meet her? Oh em gee," Jared paused for a gasp here. "Did you sleep with her?"

"No!" Momiji said defensively, turning bright red with embarrassment. "Her name is Evelyn. I met her at that little book shop that's sort of hidden between the Starbucks and the library." Momiji said, leaning back and staring off into space for a few moments. He didn't want to spill too much, because then he'd have to tell them that he only really got to see her for a few moments before he left.

"What does she look like?" Brad asked, surprising probably Momiji and himself. But, leave it to Brad to ask the physical features, and then leave the rest to Jared.

"She's tall-ish," He said, pretending to be deep in thought. Honestly, he had a mental photograph of her implanted in his brain. "Red head. Green eyes. Drop dead gorgeous." He summarized, feeling guilty that he had to summarize her beauty.

"When are you asking her out?" Jared inquired.

Momiji snapped to his friend. "I'm not going to ask her out," He stated defensively. "I barely know her. It's just a school boy crush."

"Please, honey. This is college, there's no such thing as a school boy crush." Jared scoffed, recrossing his legs.

Momiji blushed, looking down at his hands, then back up at his friends. "I want to get to know her better. Even if it's just as friends. She's just, completely…different." Momiji sighed, not believing himself. Maybe that this was just one girl that he found attractive. Well, she liked books, and so did he. They could talk about that.

"Momiji, just go."

Momiji had expected the next words to be from Jared, but these had come from Brad. Brad's brown eyes were sparkling under the flourescent lights of their dorm cafeteria. Jared fell silent, but Momiji was intently listening. He didn't show any sign that Brad had to continue, but he did.

"Sometimes, you have to trust your gut," Brad continued. "And, by the sounds of it, you must really like this Evelyn girl. I think that you should go to that book store right now, and invite her out for coffee." Brad finished, leaning back in his chair.

Momiji was surprised that his friend could be this…deep. Wow, so he did care about more than football and basketball. Momiji didn't want to waste this moment, Brad was being serious, Jared was acting like a school girl. He couldn't let his friends down, and they were really right. Momiji had spent his whole life regretting or trying not to regret, trying to savor the good as well as the bed.

Momiji rose from his chair. "Alright. I'll do just that."

Momiji's nerves really started to kick in as he walked out of the cafeteria, not bothering with a taxi. This was just all so stupid, he had never really spoken to Evelyn before. He had scared her by walking into her open store.

It was too late to turn back now, though. If he went back, he'd have to suffer another interrogation session with Jared and Brad, and he really, really, really was not in the mood for that. And before Momiji could stop himself, he had his hand on the door and he was turning it and that familiar sound of the bell clanging against the door was heard.

Instead of seeing Evelyn, a man with salt-and-pepper like hair stood with glasses that fell dangerously low on the bridge of his nose. He was dressed casually, obviously working on some kind of tax/bills thing. "Can I help you?" He asked, his tone was just as surprised as Evelyn had been.

"Hi." Momiji blushed, rubbing his arm awkwardly. It was a beautifully day outside, so there was no comforting fire burning in the fire place, and it now seemed dry and humid inside the small book store. "Um, is Evelyn in today?"

"Yes." The man said, a suspicious tone in his voice. "One moment, please." He disappeared behind a curtain, which obviously was the staff section. Momiji's eyes scanned the shelves, and realized that none of the books had really been moved. Momiji's thoughts were interrupted when Evelyn appeared before him.

"Hello." Momiji said, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Hi." Evelyn quietly greeted.

The man did not return, but Momiji knew that he was probably standing behind that curtain, listening. "I'm sorry if this may come off as weird but I was wondering…" Momiji was going to get straight to the point. He had no small talk to bring up, and he didn't really want to dawdle. "If you wanted to go get something to eat." He murmured.

Evelyn's soft lips curled into a small smile, pleasant, not sarcastic. "I'd love too," She said, and a wave of relief flooded Momiji. "Let me just go tell Grandfather I'm leaving." She responded, disappearing behind the curtain once more. Momiji sighed with relief, leaning against a book shelf. So that man, he was her grandfather. Hmm.

Momiji looked out the glass door, and was surprised to see that the sun was already setting. So much for coffee, apparently Momiji would be taking her out for dinner instead. Alright, at least he'd get to see what kind of taste in food she had. Momiji's thoughts were once more interrupted when Evelyn appeared once more, a jean jacket draped over her arm in case it got chilly.

"Alright, I'm ready." She said, walking from behind the counter and meeting Momiji in front of the cash register where he had been standing. Momiji nodded, not sure what to do. Should he take her arm in his? Should he hold her hand? No, that would be too weird. So instead he opened the door for her, and she quietly nodded her thanks and followed him out.

"It was nice of you to come by," Evelyn said once they had began walking down the side walk. Momiji looked down at the pavement as she spoke. "I was starting to think that you weren't going to come back after all." She said. The real feeling in her voice was something that Momiji had never heard before.

"Oh, no!" Momiji said, stopping, which got Evelyn to stop as well. He blushed, but soon raised his gaze back to her emerald green eyes. "I really did enjoy meeting you." He said, and began walking. Evelyn followed next to him, her gaze directed in front of her as opposed to Momiji who was staring at the ground.

"I did, too," Evelyn said, smiling. "You see, I live with my grandfather, and he owns the book store." Evelyn sighed. "But with these huge chain retailers and the library, we hardly get anymore business." Evelyn said, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry." Momiji quietly responded, not sure how to respond other wise to what she had just told him.

"It's alright."

They walked in silence for a little bit, and when Evelyn stopped in front of a tiny café that was about three blocks from where they had just been, Momiji realized that Evelyn had been leading him here this whole time. And this whole time he had thought that they were just walking.

"This is our family's restaurant," She said, pushing open the door and holding it for Momiji. Momiji followed along behind her, not too closely. "My great-grand parents opened the book store and the café more than seventy years ago." Evelyn explained to Momiji.

Momiji looked around the café. It was quiet, quaint. Frank Sinatra played from the speakers and old photographs of the former Boston hung around the red and white striped walls along with Red Sox merchandise. Momiji followed Evelyn as she led him to the kitchen, he recognized a picture of a toothy red head girl. Evelyn.

Evelyn grabbed an apron and threw it on. She passed one to Momiji who looked at it with resentment, but eventually put it on. "Now, usually only my family is allowed back here," Evelyn smiled. "But, I think that this might be fun. You don't mind, do you?"

Momiji smiled, shaking his head. This was perfect, he couldn't have asked for a better idea. "So, what are you going to make?"

Evelyn paused, dumping ingredients down on the counter. "Pizza. Our family's special recipe. Is that alright?" She asked, her smile fell as if she was questioning her decision.

"Oh no, it sounds lovely!" Momiji smiled. "What can I do?"

"Well," Evelyn said. "You can make the dough, if you'd like, or start it." She said, pushing the recipe in the direction of Momiji.

She smiled, taking out a bowl of pre-made dough from the fridge and beginning to kneed it. As they cooked, Evelyn told Momiji all about her. About her love of reading and writing, about her family, about her animals and her high school and how her best friend had died of cancer. Momiji told her about his old high school, his love of books, about all of his family and friends and his loved ones. Of course, he left out Akito and the zodiac, but he did tell her that his best friend was in the hospital, as well.

Momiji was in the middle of telling her about his little sister when a ball of dough hit the side of his face. Momiji had finished his dough and was now perfecting it, kneeding the edges. He looked up, surprised. He was even more surprised to see that Evelyn was standing there, a bigger ball of dough in her hand.

"Oh, it's on," Momiji laughed, grabbing some of his dough and chucking it across the room.

Evelyn giggled, and repeated the action. The dough fight went on for a good thirty minutes before Momiji surrendered and Evelyn did her victory dance. They slid down against the wall, staring at the mess they had made, breaking down in laughs. Momiji had never felt this…happy. He had just met this girl, and she already knew more about him than anyone else did.

Momiji was covered head to toe in flour, and although he wasn't looking forward to explaining that to Jared and Brad or scrubbing it off his body in the shower tonight, he was glad that he had came. "Evelyn?" He asked, looking over at the red head.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I came back."

"Me too."

Momiji sighed, letting his hands rest behind his neck. He sighed, then the sigh turned into a yawn.  
"Momiji?" She asked.

"Yes?"

There were no words spoken, only those angelic lips pressed against Momiji's. It took a few moments for him to realize it, but he was having his first kiss.


	9. Pictures of You

**author's note.**

Hello there! So yes, I still am sick, but since it's Saturday...it doesn't matter much. So, yes, today I went to Ann Arbor with my dad, my mom, my sister, my grandparents, my aunt, my uncle, and my cousins. We ate brunch at this really fancy resteraurant, and then my dad, my grandpa, my uncle and my cousin Peter broke free and went to the U of M vs. Notre Dame game. We went to the antique show. I wasn't feeling too well, even though my muse was bursting when I was walking through the show. So, we came home. But guess what? If you haven't heard about U of M's tragic losses, you're basically living under a rock. xD Anyway, so they started off the season bad, but last time I saw, they were winning 31 to 0!!! YESSS!!!! Anyway, I have to go. Hope you like this chapter. Look forward to the drama coming up...dun dun dun. XD

**disclaimer.**

I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do own the yacht. Wait, I don't even own that. Damn.

**dedication.**

To my cousin Peter (that's painting the house right now. XD)

* * *

Momiji had never celebrated the fourth of July before. Which makes perfect sense, after all, he had been living in Japan for his whole life. He did know what fourth of July was, and he had always found it somewhat intriguing. He had basically heard that it was a holiday celebrating America's freedom from England, but from what Momiji had seen…fourth of July was about throwing, the biggest, most grand barbecue ever.

Momiji didn't get the point, and he had been planning on just spending another normal night with his girlfriend, yes I said girlfriend, but when Jared had told Momiji that a bunch of people were taking his Uncle's yacht out, Momiji couldn't resist. Evelyn wasn't one that liked to be in big crowds, but if he was there, well, maybe she'd like to go.

Which brings us to the present. Momiji was all dressed in a pair of blue swim trunks that doubled as long shorts and a white t-shirt. He had gone swimming earlier in the pool so his hair was still a little damp, but he was extremely excited to go on the boat. Excited like a little boy.

"Do you think that we have enough hot dogs?" Momiji questioned. He was pushing the cart around the grocery store as Jared was picking things for the chef to make on the yacht. Momiji knew that most of the kids at Harvard were pretty well off, but he had no idea that his own room mates' families were that well off.

Jared stopped, pausing to look at Momiji as if Momiji had just questioned human existence. "Of course we don't have enough hot dogs yet, Mo," Jared said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "It's fourth of July for Gucci's sake!" Jared threw up his hands. Momiji pondered reminding him that this was going to be his first year actually celebrating the fourth of July, but he decided against it.

An hour later, Momiji was finally pushing the cart in the direction of the check out lane. Jared was frantically reading over his list. Momiji peered over his friends' shoulder, gawking. How could he even read his own handwriting? Chicken scratch, much? Well, if the fashion business didn't work out for Jared, there always was being a doctor, I suppose.  
Momiji unloaded the contents of the cart onto the conveyer belt, hoping that Jared didn't think that Momiji was going to pay for any of this. Evelyn was an easy girl to impress, but that just made Momiji want to work five times as hard to make every single date elaborate. And seeing as he managed to see her almost every day, well, let's just say that Momiji was dining out of a bag of dry ramen instead of the fine Boston restaurants.

Momiji had driven to the grocery store, so after he and Jared had put the bags into the trunk, he listened to Jared outwardly contemplate his bathing suit selection while Momiji nodded. Thank god Momiji had the latest mix from Evelyn playing in the background. Because even though Momiji loved his friend to death, Momiji honestly didn't see how much of a major deal it was whether or not he wore the Tommy Bahama suit or the Calvin Klein swimwear.

When they got back to the dorm, Momiji only had a few moments to call Evelyn and make sure she was coming, get ready, and help Jared transport the food into the party bus that was waiting for them outside of the dorm. Momiji had to admit, he was a little nervous. He hadn't been known to get sea sick, except for the time at the Lake House when Kyo, him and Haru were in a speed boat and the two dare devils had almost blown Momiji's head off with how freakin' fast they were going.

"Alright, time to go!" Momiji and Brad had been watching a Jack Nicholson movie on the television when Jared appeared, glowing. Momiji smiled pleasantly, he was glad that his friend was having fun. This was his time to shine, and obviously party planning was his thing. Momiji didn't expect anything but amazing for this party, knowing Jared.

Momiji and Brad gathered their bags and followed Jared down the steps. When they were finally situated on the bus, everyone else that was invited started coming on. Momiji greeted the people, and realized that he knew most of them. There was Jared's friends, basically everyone on their floor, Brad's friends, some random girls and boys that were dated.

Momiji got a little worried when Evelyn hadn't arrived yet, so he slipped off the bus. He leaned against the bus, anxiously biting down on his lip. He hoped that she hadn't chickened out, his goal was to make her a little more social. Evelyn was a perfectly likable, attractive girl. But for some reason, she hid all of that behind a book. Momiji knew that if she just set her books down for a little bit, everyone else would fall in love with her just as he had. Well, maybe not just as he had. Evelyn was his.

Momiji sighed, hearing the music beginning to blare inside the bus. Obviously they were all getting impatient and wanting to get on the yacht. Momiji knew that he had been stood up, or at least, Evelyn hadn't turned up. He wasn't exactly sure what the definition of what he was going through was. Momiji turned on his heels, beginning to step onto the bus when he heard a meek voice behind him.

"Momiji?"

He turned around to see the glorious red head before him, Evelyn. Momiji paused, his face lighting up into a fantastic smile. Evelyn's red curls had been straightened, framing her delicate face. Dark, liquid blue eyeliner lined her emerald eyes, giving her sweet face a dramatic look. She wore a white halter dress with the straps of a simple black bikini peeking out.

Momiji was stunned, she looked gorgeous. No, she always looked gorgeous. But this girl standing in front of him, this was the sign of a girl that had 'set the book down.' "You look gorgeous." Momiji said, kissing the side of her cheek. She smiled, nodding her thanks. Momiji helped her onto the bus, and everyone greeted her, half the people were drunk.

Momiji was happy to see that Evelyn was socializing. Sure, maybe it had been the two mamosas that she had already drank that had maybe kicked off this behavior, but Evelyn had it inside of her all along. Momiji himself was trying not to get too drunk before they got onto the boat, and even then, he hoped not to get drunk. Maybe a few drinks wouldn't hurt, though.

They arrived at the dock about thirty minutes later, and Momiji knew that it was a shame that they had to rent a whole bus to go on a half-an-hour trip. Momiji knew that it wasn't a big deal for Jared's family, and even though the Sohma's were pretty well off…they were not even close to being yacht-owning well off.

Momiji helped Evelyn off and waited around the entrance of the bus to assist any too drunk people. Most of the people finally went one-drink-too many once they reached the boat, though. Momiji stepped onto the entrance, following Jared closely. "Anything I can do right now?" Momiji asked. He knew that Jared stressed easily, and he wanted to make this as relaxed as possible.

Jared smiled, obviously a little bit tipsy right now. "Nope, the chef's already cooking, it's time to par-tay!" Jared said, grabbing a remote and pressing a few buttons, and it wasn't long before some techno-rave music was blaring. Momiji turned, realizing that he had been seperated from Evelyn. He panicked inside, biting down on his lip. He couldn't have lost her already. This boat was so god damn huge…ugh, he had to find her.

Momiji found Evelyn near the kitchen with three other girls. "Hey babe," He said, doing a sneaky quick glance at the girls. Well, other than their slutty appearance, they seemed alright. "Are you okay?" He asked, standing next to her and grabbing her hand.

Evelyn smiled, slipping her hand free from his and kissing it before dropping it back at his side. "I'm fine, dad." She said lovingly, then gestured towards her friends. "This is Anna, Gina, and Tori." She said.  
Momiji blushed, instantly taking back his thoughts. Those girls lived on his floor, and were known as the 'geek girls.' Well, apparently Evelyn wasn't the only one that was stepping out of her physical comfort zone tonight.

"I know, hey girls," Momiji smiled. He looked to Evelyn, now sure that she was out of harm's way. Momiji looked around, realizing that they hadn't left the dock yet, and more people were coming onto the boat. Momiji gulped, hoping that Jared was alright with this. They were well off, but Momiji knew that if the yacht got trashed, Jared's uncle was going to be less than thrilled. "Well, I'm gonna go see if Jared's hyperventilating yet. See you later." He smiled, leaving Evelyn's side.

Momiji glanced at the clock as he made his way down the hallway. Two boys that Momiji recognized from Jared's circle of close friends were heavily making out against the wall, coming dangerously close to a piece of pottery. Momiji winced, navigating through people that were either about to start making out, puking, or already making out.

By the time that Momiji had tracked down Jared, it was already past midnight. He had spent some time talking to other people, some of the only people that weren't completely trashed. First he had caught Brad's ex-girlfriend outside the bathroom and had to assure her that Brad wasn't cheating on her when they were going out, even though they were. Then he had gone back to the kitchen and had been stopped by three of Jared's friends and made small talk.

Momiji had seen Evelyn a total of three times so far, and the only time he talked to her was when he saw her with the geeky girls. "Are you sure that this is alright?" Momiji yelled over the loud music at Jared as a crash was heard in the room over. Jared nodded, hiccuping. He wasn't completely trashed yet, thank god.

Momiji sighed, looking around. He was acting like an old man, wasn't he? Momiji grabbed a beer, chugging it down in three gulps. Okay, well that definitely loosened him up. The minutes were ticking past, Momiji had managed to dance with out transforming. He made out with Evelyn for a few minutes before she was whisked off by more of her newly-found friends.

Momiji's feet started to ache, and he slumped off onto the deck. It was now 4 in the morning, and Momiji realized that he had come to the I'm-sober-but-half-asleep deck. There was probably a total of fourteen people there. Momiji smiled, looking out at the horizon. He closed the door wall behind him, letting the passed out and other people inside get some peace.

Jared was sitting on his boyfriend's lap. Brad was cuddling against some random girl. The other people were quietly talking. Evelyn looked so drowsy that Momiji didn't even bother to bother her. He walked down the railing, resting against the silver bar that was the only thing between him and the sparkling ocean. The sun was just setting, signaling a new day.

Momiji eyed a box of opened sparklers next to him. He smirked, taking the lighter that was resting next to it. Hey, he had heard that fireworks and sparklers were a huge part of fourth of July, and he hadn't done it, so he felt compelled to. Momiji plucked a sparkler from the box, lighting it. He leaned against the railing even more now, waving it gently in the air.

"You know," Momiji's thoughts of the dancing burning light in his hands was interrupted by Evelyn's smooth voice. "It isn't fourth of July anymore." She said, leaning against the railing. He noticed that her eyes were a little blood shot, but still as gorgeous as ever.

"I know." Momiji said with a grin. "But, as my first fourth of July, I felt compelled to wave at least one sparkler."

"You're one strange boy, Momiji Sohma." Evelyn giggled. In response, Momiji playfully waved a sparkler her way. She giggled with excitement and snatched it from his hands, tracing a heart in the dawn light.

The boat started to move back in the direction of shore, which meant that at least one of the staff members on the yacht was still awake. Thank god. Momiji laughed as Evelyn reached for another sparkler. He took her hand, kissing it. He left a trail of kisses up her arm, watching in delight as goosebumps rose from her silky flesh.

"I'm so exhausted." She moaned, but Momiji brought a finger to her lips. He leaned in, his fingers dancing over her neck as he placed a small kiss on her lips, right there in the break of day.

"Happy July 5th." He whispered in her ear when the kiss broke, and they broke down in laughs, returning to their friends.


	10. Best Years of Our Lives

**author's note.**

Hello there! Rawr, I still am sick, but I had to write this chapter for you guys. I wasn't feeling too good yesterday so I actually went to bed. I don't know if I've told you guys about this in other authors notes, but I am sort of a cross between an insomniac and nocturnal. Haha, anyway. I don't really like sleeping and I don't need too much sleep. I could go on 5 hours of sleep, but I do sleep in sometimes. But, I got woken up because I had to go say goodbye to my Aunt, Uncle, and cousins who left for New York today. It was fun to see them, and I might be going to New York for Thanksgiving. Can you Macy's Day parade? XD Haha, anyway, I'm really not feeling too good and I had big plans for this chapter, but it turned out medeocre. I hope you guys all like it, though.

**disclaimer.**

I don't own Fruits Basket. I'm too sick to come up with any kind of funny thing here. XD

**dedication.**

To my grandparents.

* * *

After the yacht party, Momiji had decided to lay low for a little bit. Sometimes partying was fun, but that had just been insane. And, he had been too busy worrying about Evelyn to actually take in the full effect of it. Not that he was sorry about that, he loved Evelyn and he was just glad that she was alright.

It was a Friday night, eleven o'clock to be precise. Brad and Jared had taken a whole week to go on a vacation to New York City with some other people from the dorm building. They had offered an invitation to Momiji and Evelyn, but he had declined. One night partying with those lunatics was enough, but a whole week, no thanks.

A few cartons of empty Chinese take out were loitered on the ground. Momiji and Evelyn had ordered in and were now on the sixth movie of their all-night-long movie marathon. They had already watched "Gone With The Wind", "Titanic", "Die Hard", "Ocean's Eleven", "The Godfather", and now they were watching "Casablanca." They had gone to Blockbuster and each picked out twelve movies. Whether or not they were going to watch all of them this week, well, that was yet to be discovered.

Momiji flopped over on his stomach, looking over at Evelyn and flashing a smile. She was perched on Jared's bean bag chair, hugging her knees to her chest and intimately watching the movie. Momiji smiled, yawning. He knew that he was lucky to have met her, that he had found that girl that he loved. But, he still had that thing in the back of his head that still felt guilty. He was harboring a deep secret, one that she didn't know.

He had managed to keep the fact that he was a member of the zodiac a secret so far. He had made up excuses, or avoided all together, holding her or embracing her…as painful and tempting as it was. Momiji yawned, settling down into the bed and continued watching the movie.

A pound at the door interrupted Momiji's concentration. He looked towards the door, then at Evelyn. "Who is that?" She asked. Momiji shrugged, yawning once more. If it was one of Jared or Brad's ex-lovers, he really was going to try and get a dorm transfer. Momiji opened the door, not bothering to look to see who it is.

"Hell—oh." Momiji blinked, looking at the site in front of him. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Haru stood in front of him, his jaw practically fell to the floor. What the hell? What were they doing here? Momiji felt completely and totally confused.

"We came all this damn way down here, are you gonna let us in?" Kyo gruffly inquired. Momiji blushed, and frantically stepped back, cracking the door open more to let his friends come inside. He looked over them, happy to see that they hadn't changed much. Kyo had a bit of a scruffy beard growing, but it was just stubble. Yuki looked terribly tired, but other than that, they were just as he left them.

"Nice dorm you got here, squirt," Haru brotherly-like teased. If Momiji would have been any other moment, Momiji would have returned the tease. But, right now, he was nervous. Evelyn was here, and if they said anything that embarassed him or even mentioned that there was something, err, 'different' about him, it could be all over.

Momiji kicked one of the cartons under his bed. "Thanks." He said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He caught Evelyn's glance, and she nervously looked up at Momiji, not standing up from her seat on the bean bag chair. Momiji didn't blame her, he would be equally as nervous, if not more nervous, if the roles were switched.

"Hello, Momiji." Tohru waved from behind Kyo. A diamond engagement ring glittered in the dim light of the dorm when she chipperly waved. Momiji made a mental note to question about it later. Right now, he wasn't going to say anything.

"Hello Tohru." Momiji awkwardly replied. Evelyn felt a little nervous sitting down on the ground obviously, because she rose to her feet and took a seat next to Momiji.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your lady friend, Momiji?" Yuki asked. Momiji directed his glance towards his relative. Yuki looked so exhausted, and Momiji didn't blame him. Yuki was studying to be a doctor at a college in Japan, but he was still living at Shigure's house. Yuki had had a few girlfriends, but Momiji knew that he still was longing for Tohru.

"Oh, yes!" Momiji said, the blush returning to his cheeks. "This is my girlfriend, Evelyn," He said, turning to her. It felt good to say it, his girlfriend. Everyone that he had introduced her too already knew that she was his girlfriend. Momiji turned his gaze back to his friends, inwardly smirking at their looks of surprise. "This is Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Tohru."

"Hello," Evelyn smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Momiji glanced over at the television, reaching out for the remote control. He paused it, knowing quite well that him and Evelyn were probably not going to be getting back to their movie anytime soon. Now that Yuki, Haru, Kyo, and Tohru were here…that basically eliminated their 'night of relaxation.'

"So, I think that we should take you all out for dinner," Tohru offered, standing up and smiling. "I mean, uh, if it's alright," She blushed.

Momiji looked to Kyo, Yuki and Haru. They all looked bored, tired, and basically about as jet lagged as Momiji probably looked when he first got here. Momiji wanted to say, 'No, I think that we should talk about why you're here first of all.' But, he didn't. It'd be nice for them to meet Evelyn and get to know her, anyway.

"I think that would be nice," Evelyn nodded, smiling. Obviously she had taken a liking to Tohru, as Tohru had to Evelyn. Well, they were possibly two of the most important girls in Momiji's life, one being his best girl friend and the other being his actual girl friend. "We can eat at my family's resteraurant, then we won't have to pay. If you'd like." She said, with a smile.

Momiji nodded. "That sounds alright." He glanced out the window at the dark sky and nodded. He slid a jacket on over his shoulders, looking to Evelyn to try and possibly deliver a message to her through his glance, but that wasn't working out so well. She was already heading out the door, chatting with Tohru.

Momiji went to walk out the door when Kyo stopped him. Tohru and Evelyn were already headed towards the stairs, so Momiji stopped. Even though Tohru could be a bit spacey at times, she would keep an eye on Evelyn, as Evelyn would for Tohru. "What?" Momiji asked, his glare apparent now that the ladies had left the room.

"Oh gee, you're still a brat. Big surprise." Kyo rolled his eyes. Yuki rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Momiji questioned. No use for small talk. Small talk was annoying in the first place, but now that their stay was becoming more and more lengthened, Momiji was growing more and more suspicious.

Haru exchanged a glance with Yuki and Kyo and then looked towards Momiji. "We're worried about you." Haru said plainly.

Momiji almost collapsed. They were worried about him? That was not possible. All through high school, they all had been his friends, but even Haru had treated him like he was still below them. Momiji had probably brought that on himself, acting so immature and naïve and feminine when he was supposed to be as manly as Haru. Now he was probably equal with all of them, but still.

"What?" Momiji said after a few moments of thick, awkward silence.

"Things haven't been the same since you left," Yuki said. Now it was time to talk, but Momiji was still not sure if they were telling the complete truth. "First of all, Momo misses you. She says hello, but for obvious reasons we couldn't bring her. Hatori says hello as well, but you probably have been talking to him," Yuki continued. Momiji blushed, looking away for a moment. He had been speaking to Hatori, but not as much as usual.

"But most of all, Akito has been acting really suspicious lately. We told him we were coming," Yuki continued, pausing for a few moments. "And…and he tried to get us to take you back with us."

Momiji smirked, leaning against the bureau. "Big surprise, I'm sure that Akito isn't happy with me being here," He said, rolling his eyes. "And I appreciate the concern, guys. But I can't and I won't leave. I like it here, I have friends. I have Evelyn." He said.

It was silent, and no one made any move to change it. Momiji looked towards the door. "Now, if you excuse me, but I think that we are letting Tohru and Evelyn walk around an unfamiliar city by themselves." Momiji said, waltzing over to the door and opening it.

That did it, because within a few moments, Yuki and Kyo were rushing through the door…with Haru following behind them. Momiji smirked, walking with them. Even though he was looking forward to this somewhat, he still was worried about what they said. Knowing Akito, it was never good to underestimate what he could do.

Momiji shook it off, following them onto the elevator. He flashed a loving smile at Evelyn, who returned the gesture, but then began talking to his relatives. If she could handle his insane family, then she was definitely the girl for him.


	11. Dream A Dream

**author's note.**

Hello there! Finally, I am better. Knock on wood. At least, if you don't count all of my allergies and dry skin at the moment, I know it's not even winter yet, then yes, I'm fine. xD Anyway, Marley was really sick, so for a couple days I was Marley-less and let's just say it was a weird few days. To all of you who don't know how close I am with Marley, (MarMar17), you should probably read our two stories from Naruto. Or at least the A/Ns. So, anyway, back to this. This chapter was really emotional for me to write, even though somehow I made my writing playlist with all of these happy songs. Anyway, yeah. I still have homework to do, but I'll do that when my mom gets back from the field trip with my sister.

**disclaimer.**

I don't own Fruits Basket. Duh.

**dedication.**

To Jiyong.

* * *

"You mean to tell me that your family was here, and we missed them?" Jared whined. It was exactly a week after the 'surprise attack' that had been bestowed upon Momiji from Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Haru. Evelyn still told him that she had a perfectly fine time, but Momiji didn't believe her. Besides, Evelyn was too nice to actually tell him if his family was crazy. Which they were.

Brad's sister was getting married this week, so he was back in Texas with his girlfriend of the week, which left Momiji and Jared to themselves for the whole week. Even though Brad was probably the least talkative of them all, it seemed weird, almost empty with out him being there. The first night Jared spent the night with his ex-boyfriend down the hall and Momiji slept in the dorm, and it was basically like that for the whole week so far.

"Yep," Momiji said, sliding another slice of pizza from the box. "Believe me, Jar. You didn't miss anything. I got interrogated, scared to death, we went to dinner, walked around, and then they went back to the hotel. End of story." Momiji said for what seemed like the thousandth time. Momiji loved Jared, but for god's sake, the kid had a one track mind.

"Were any of them…?

He didn't have to finish his sentence. Momiji laughed, rolling his eyes. "No, none of my family members are gay," Momiji's mind flashed to Shigure and Aya's strange-episodes, and he sighed. "At least, if they are, none of them have come out yet. Believe me, if any of them do, you'll be the first to know." Momiji laughed, biting into his pizza.

The two were sitting in the dorm room, watching "Grease" on VH1 and eating a dinner of various pops from the vending machine along with a box of pizza that they had ordered from the pizzeria right on the edge of campus. Momiji leaned against his bed, sighing. He missed Evelyn, but she was supposed to be going out for her friend's bachelorette party.

Just as Sandy was breaking into her heart-felt song about how much she missed Danny, Momiji's phone rang. He considered answering it, but decided against it. Chances were, it was either Hatori to 'check up on him', Akito to do just the same thing in his own way, or one of his other family members to snoop around him and his friends.

Jared practically worshipped "Grease". He knew all of the lines, backwards and forwards. He glared at Momiji's phone, as if it was his fault that his phone was ringing. Momiji's phone stopped ringing for a few more moments before it started ringing again.

"Dammit, Momiji!" Jared grunted.

Momiji rolled his eyes but grabbed his phone and exited the dorm. Surprisingly, the parties hadn't flooded into the hallway yet, so it was purely all noise from the dorms. Momiji knew that he had to take this phone call soon before the people did start making their way out into the hallway.

Momiji sighed, flipping his phone open, hoping that it was at least one of his family members that he might like to talk to even in the slighest bit. "Hello?" He asked.

There was no voice in the background, only small, soft whimpering. Momiji felt a pang in his chest, then flipped his phone over. Evelyn. That's who it was. "Evelyn?" His voice asked, wavering. He knew it was her, he recognized that whimper. She was in danger, and he could almost make out her location.

The line went dead, and Momiji felt that he was going to be dead as well, too. His head was spinning, his chest was pounding. He clamped his eyes shut. He had to help her, he didn't know what was going on, but all he could do right now was expect the worst. Even though Momiji had been a happy little boy, he was probably more of a pessimist now rather than an optomistic type of person.

Momiji swung the door open as Jared was singing along to the end. "Get your coat on." Momiji firmly said. Jared looked up, doe-eyed. He usually didn't like to take orders, but with the anxious, scared, and basically every single emotion possible at this moment mixed together on Momiji's face---he knew that know wasn't the time to bargain.

Momiji explained to Jared what had happened. He didn't know how to help her, but for some reason, he knew where to find her. He closed his eyes as he ran, his body moving him in the right direction. Momiji had grown up to be such an unhopeful boy, that he was so surprised that he was depending on some kind of fate to help him along the way, to help him find his way out of this mess.

"Mo, I'm not sure I really understand what we're doing…" Jared said quietly as they both ran hastily down the streets of Boston. They were in more of the corporate side, so this part was closer to empty. Unlike the other side of Boston which was thriving with night life at the moment. Momiji stopped, looking around him, trying to see past the sky scrapers and the huge, intimidating buildings.

"Me neither, Jared. But, we have to find Evelyn…" He didn't know why, but tears started welling his eyes. When he was a boy, someone had taught him that crying was for wimps. Maybe he had taught himself that. He rarely cried, even when he was little. His mother had chosen to forget him, which in result his little sister barely even knew who he was for the first few years of her life.

Maybe he had grown up around people like Kyo and Yuki and Tohru, people who had suffered so much. Momiji bit down on his lip so fiercely, that it was sure to leave a mark. Evelyn was his. She wasn't a thing that anyone could own, but her heart belonged to him, and his heart surely belonged to her.

"We have to find her, Jared." He muttered, his body feeling pumped up on faith.

He knew she was close. He felt her presence, heard the cries growing louder and louder. Soon, he had stumbled right to the ally way where Evelyn was. He stopped, standing about six feet in front of her. Jared was still running and stopped abruptly behind him, bumping his face right into Momiji's back.

There she was, pools of blood from her nose and obviously other wounds where she had been hurt were around her. Her clothing was tattered, and she was sobbing into her arms. He wanted to see who had done this to her, but he couldn't. There was nothing for him to do. She had called, and he had been a selfish bastard and hadn't even bothered to pick up the damn phone to see who it was.

"Evie, Evie, I'm here," Momiji too felt tears rolling down his cheeks, fat, hot, and guilty tears rolling down, burning his flesh. He perched down next to her, his fingers dancing over her skin. He couldn't pick her up and hold her, even though that was the one thing that he wanted the most. Was just to hold her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright. "Please, baby, listen to me."

Her fingers unraveled themselves from their tight fist and took Momiji's. A light draft of air blew between them, and goosebumps grew on her body. She wasn't crying anymore, just looking at him with heavy eyes. He looked to Jared who was standing there, chomping on his finger nails in suspicion.

Between Jared and Momiji, they managed to hail one of the lone taxis and get the driver to take them back to the campus. Momiji was stroking Evelyn's hair, her head resting in his lap. He tried to calm her, his finger tips grazing over her cheek, but still, silent tears fell.

Momiji felt Jared's glare burning through his skin the whole time, as if there was possibly something that Momiji could do to help her that he wasn't doing already. When they got to the dorm, Momiji paid him with one of the last $20 bills he had. Well, seeing that he is a college student, he was going pretty good money wise so far. Momiji cleared his throat, looking away in shame. Maybe Jared was right. Maybe there was something more he could do…but what?

Evelyn could walk, and that was proven to be true when she began walking up the steps into the dorm. Thank god the noisy party-goers had decided to take their party to the clubs, and the dorm hallways were so empty that it was almost unsettling. Momiji and Jared quietly helped Evelyn into the dorm room. Momiji sighed deeply as Jared scurried off to run a shower for Evelyn.

He sat down on the small porch that over looked the dorm. He was so protective of Evelyn, when she was around the people that he knew. He had literally been on his toes making sure that she was alright at that party. Why had he let her go alone? No, he was her boyfriend, and not her body guard. He couldn't see into the future. Momiji had no way of knowing that the events that had occurred would occur.

Momiji sat, looking out into the distance. If he could've just held her, he knew that everything would have been alright. But, he couldn't do that. If he transformed in front of her, there was only so many possibilities that could have happened. She could've been like Kana and Tohru and accepted him for his other form. Or, she could be like his mother, and completely reject him.

But even if she did accept him, it wouldn't work out. If she was to stay with him, then somehow Akito would find out, and he would have one of his lackeys erase her memories. He couldn't bare to lose her, or imagine what it would be like to have all of your memories erased. Momiji traced his fingers over the cold metal that encased him from falling down into the lush green grass.

Momiji heard the door slide open and he was broken out of his haze as he turned his head over his shoulder, seeing Jared, a look of surprise on his face. "Hey." He said quietly, sitting down next to Momiji.

Momiji moved his chair over so that Jared could sit down next to him with his own space. "Thanks, Jared. I don't think that I could've helped Evie with out you." Momiji sincerely thanked his friend, nodding.

"It wasn't a big deal." Jared said quietly.

Silence.

"Why didn't you hold her, Mo?" Jared asked. Momiji closed his eyes, sliding down deeper in his chair.

"It's complicated, Jared. And," He sighed. "I can't tell you right now. But believe me, when the time is right, I'll tell you. And Brad, and Evelyn, and everyone else, alright?" He whispered.

Jared nodded, knowing not to argue with this mood that Momiji was in. He sighed, standing up and leaving his friend on the porch. The lights were dimmed and Evelyn was dozing quietly in his bed. He looked at her slumbering figure, her red hair still wet from the shower, cascading down her back.

He walked over to her, kneeling down beside the bed. He knew deep down what had happened to her, no matter that he didn't want to believe it. His finger tips grazed over her flesh, leaning in and gently kissing her lips. "I love you, Eve." He whispered.

Deep in sleep, Evelyn murmured back the three special words.


	12. Things Are Only Getting Better

**author's note.**

Hello there! So, today is Yom Kippur for those of you that don't know. Last night, I spent the night at Marley's house with Jiyong. We had a ton of fun and I watched the first four episodes of "Kodocha." Dude, I'm hooked. Who ever has watched that before, tell me. We did so much, and surprisingly, I, Ms. Insomnia, stayed up until 1 am and then I was dead. But, we did go to the mall and we found this store where I found this sword that looked like the tetseiga. So, yeah. I would highly suggest listening to the song 'Island' by the Starting line when you read this chapter just...because. I hope you like it, sorry for the small lemmon-mention. xD

**disclaimer.**

No own-y.

* * *

Fall had already started. Fall in Boston was almost like Fall in Japan, but it was just so incredibly beautiful here, that it barely even got words. Fall was in full kick, including the return of most of the students for the new semester, and the start of the classes. Even though the traumatic thing that happened with Evelyn had put somewhat of a damper on the whole relationship, Evelyn was a strong girl, and she was moving on with her life.

Evelyn was in her senior year at high school, and even though she had now had a curfew of 11:30 on weekends and 9:00 on week days, Momiji found time to see her by waltzing into the book store, and getting a part time there, not to mention convincing her parents to letting him Tudor her in math. Although, if anyone needed tutoring, it was Momiji.

Momiji was walking home from his shift at the book store, walking past the trees. They were a golden and red color, beautiful. The trees weren't this vibrant in Japan. Vibrant trees? Oh god, when Momiji Sohma started recognizing how beautiful the trees were, it was time to fear. Momiji brushed his blond fringe out of his eyes, yawning slightly.

Today was Evelyn's birthday. Momiji had spent at least months agonizing over this. Having been from a family where girls were either too strong willed or didn't have high enough standards in the slightest bit, Momiji knew that if things weren't perfect for a girls birthday, then they went bizerck. Well, maybe Eve wasn't like that. But still, Momiji had over done it with the other things. Who knew if he was going to be able to do this with out screwing it up?

Momiji walked up to his dorm, quickly taking a shower and dressing. What could he possibly do for her birthday? Who could possibly know what a girl would want? Well, there was Shigure or maybe even Tohru that could help him in that category, but as he looked at the clock he realized that that idea was basically out the window. I mean, unless Shigure and Tohru had any objection to helping out at 4:30 in the morning their time.

Momiji sat on the edge of his bed. He had dressed so that wherever they went, he wouldn't look too formal. Casual, that was it. Eve always looked nice, so he didn't have to worry about whether or not he would make last minute reservations at a fancy resteraurant. The possibilities were endless, but for some reason, Momiji couldn't think of anything. There was no one to help him, either.

And as if the gods of birthday planning were on his side, Jared emerged through the door. "Mo!" He smiled, sitting down next to his friend. "How are ya, boy? You look like you just saw Professor Blady naked." Jared giggled profusely as if this was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard, no matter that he himself had said it.

Momiji blushed, looking down at his feet. Even though Professor Blady, an elderly woman who was full of stories and maybe a little too much sweets, was a little on the chubbier side but still was a kind, smart woman. Momiji actually thought of her as one of his favorite teachers, although he would never really admit it to everyone who thought she was nothing more than a crazy, fat woman.

"No, nothing close to it," Momiji grumbled, not lifting his gaze from the stained carpet. The night that those stains had been made Momiji had learned a valuable lesson. Never let your room mates eat anything with sauce when they're too drunk to even say you're name. "I sort of have a problem…" Momiji said, his voice trailing off.

Jared's eyes lit up and he kicked off his shoes, climbing onto the bed that Momiji was sitting on and crossing his legs. "Sweetie," He patted Momiji's leg. "Tell Dr. Jay everything." He said with a smile.

After Momiji had described what sort of problem he was in, Jared smiled. "Something as simple as that? No way," Jared was grinning ear to ear. "Come with my friend. I think I have an idea…"

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB

After two hours of gruesome planning and a grand total of four trips to the vending machine at the corner of the hallway for 'brain food', Momiji and Jared had finally concocted the perfect plan for Evelyn's birthday. All of the reservations were set, and after all of the hard thinking, haha hard thinking, Momiji showered once more and brushed off his suit and jumped right into it.

Usually on a date, you'd think that the boy would be picking up the girl. Well, that really wasn't the case now. Momiji had told Evelyn at least a thousand times that he wanted to pick her up, but she would hear no such thing. Evelyn's grandparents had gotten her an old rustic mustang convertible and she wouldn't let go of it. So, Evelyn was going to be driving to her birthday. Or so she expected.

It was exactly seven thirty, and if things were supposed to be going on schedule then dammit, they were. Momiji was quietly pacing the length of the dorm, the only sound that distracted him from breaking into a nervous break down right then was the quiet murmur of Brad on the phone with his latest girlfriend and Jared reading aloud from a women's magazine about some distant, unknown topic.

The door knocked and Momiji considered hiding under the bed. What, it would be an alright idea. If Evelyn didn't like all of the plans that he had made, then he would probably die. Well, no, no. Not that drastic, but he would be incredibly ashamed. After all of the hard work that went into this, all he wanted in return was a kiss and to see that glittering smile of Eve's.

"Mo!" Jared squealed. "Be a gentleman and open the door, she's already driving you." Jared said with a wave of his hand, crossing his legs.

Momiji threw him a glare, but somehow Jared managed to decode it and returned the hopeful glance with a thumbs up. He looked to Brad who cocked his head in encouragement. Silent encouragement from his best friends, that's really all that Momiji needed. He stood up from his stoop on the bed and opened the door.

Standing in front of him was Evelyn, all done up. Her auburn curls hung in soft tendrils, cascading down her back. Her glittering green eyes were lined in a thin black line of eyeliner. She wore a brown halter dress with a pink coral necklace. The dress ended near her knees, showing off her smooth, pale legs. Her pedicured feet were slid into a pair of black open-toed stilettos.

Even the gay boy, sorry Jared, they all had their jaws dropped. Evelyn was looking at the three, her eyes wide. "Um, hi?" She asked meekly. She had gotten to know Jared and Brad more and more through out the path of Momiji and her's relationship, but come on, if you had three boys, one being your boyfriend and the other two not only being your boyfriend's roomates, but one a total jock and the other gay, well, I'd be uncomfortable too.

"Hi Evelyn," Momiji said, standing up. He desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he couldn't. He knew that the day was steadfastly approaching when Momiji's secrets, all of them, were to be revealed. But not today, and hopefully not any day too soon. "You look gorgeous. Happy birthday." He said.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday." Brad said under his breath, but for him, that was quiet a lot of compassion to show for some girl that wasn't going to put out for him, or one of his buddies that didn't share his love of watching guys throw balls at each other.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday!" Jared sang, spinning around in his chair childishly, causing all of the members of people in the room to blush with embarassment. Evelyn smiled though, happy.

"Well, are you ready?" Momiji asked. This was probably as close as he was going to get to having his 'parents interrogate his date', like it showed in movies. Except, Jared and Brad weren't his parents, thank god. That was so wrong in so many different ways. Oy.

Evelyn nodded, sliding her hand into his. Momiji smiled, walking next to her and leading her out of the dorm room. "So. How are you doing?" She asked him.

Momiji told her a little about his classes and dorm life. He made sure to add how Brad had blew up some spinach dip that his mom sent him in the microwave and how one of his ex-girlfriend's tried to hit on Jared. He told her all about Jared's love life in detail, and the surprising thing was, that when Momiji realized he was babbling and looked over at her, she honestly looked interested.

Evelyn told him about what her high school was like. How she had come up with the theme for the year book and how she was considering doing student council, and Momiji listened with the same level of eagerness that Evelyn had for his babbling.

They were soon in Evelyn's car, with Momiji driving. Evelyn frowned. "I can't believe this, it's my own birthday and I can't even drive," She whined, fiddling with the bandana over her eyes that acted a blindfold. "This is so totally unjust." She said, laughing.

Momiji smiled, turning up the radio. Even though some of the music that Evelyn listened to bugged the absolute shit out of him, he didn't care about it ever, but especially today. 17. Technically, they were illegal together right now, but hey, he didn't think that anyone was going to 'tell' on them.

"You're so dressed up, Mo," Evelyn went on, sighing and leaning back against the worn interior of her car. "I don't know if I am dressed up enough." Momiji smiled, staying quiet. It just added mystery, and fun. Believe me, when they arrived at the destination, Evelyn wouldn't even care that he had been so 'mean' to her on the way here.

Momiji pulled into the parking lot, turning off the key, standing up and looking out. Perfect, the sun was setting. It was a little chilly and Momiji stood up, wrapping a jacket around her bare arms. "Where are we?" She said. Momiji looked out towards the sunset over the ocean and began quietly leading her down.

He realized that the surprise would be broken if her feet touched the sand, so he scooped her up, a giggle escaping her glossed lips as he ran with her in his arms down to the water. He set her down on the blanket that had been laid just close enough to the water.

"Where are we—oh." Evelyn said, Momiji untied the blind fold, staring out at the water, mesmorized. Momiji froze, she…she didn't like it?

"I'm sorry!" Momiji blurted out. "I didn't mean to let you down, I just…"

"Are you kidding me?" She squealed, running towards the water and kicking off her stilettos. "I haven't been to the ocean in forever," She stuck her bare toes into the damp sand, throwing her head back in happiness. "This is the best birthday ever!"

That was it. Momiji just had to hold her there and spin her around and love her. But he just couldn't, ugh, dammit. This was too confusing. Momiji smiled, walking over and sticking his feet into the water too. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked. She nodded, sighing in ecstasy.

Momiji stared out at the water, smiling. They stayed like that, quietly talking. When the moon started to peak out, taking the place of the sun, they laid down on the blanket. They stared up at the stars, bright, high with love.

"I want four kids." Evelyn said, since they were on the topic of the future.

"Two boys and two girls?"

"Mhm."

"What are their names going to be?"

"Hm, I haven't thought about it," Evelyn turned on her side, resting on her elbow. "I like Peter for one. Maybe Emily or Marley for a girl…" She said, her voice trailing off.

"Those are nice names."

"Momiji, can I ask you a question?"

Momiji was caught a little off guard, but he nodded.

"Are you…nevermind."

"No, tell me."

"Are you…a virgin?"

Momiji blinked. Well, that was unexpected. "Yes." He answered.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Momiji?"

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't gotten me a birthday present."

Momiji clutched his fist. DAMMIT. He had forgotten the present at home. He panicked, obvious beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "I…shit."

"Don't worry," Evelyn said quietly, her green eyes meeting his and showing the innocence that she harbored. "I know what you can give me. Short notice." She said, her voice quieter than ever.

Momiji looked at her with confusion, but he got his answer when Evelyn took Momiji's hand and put it to the tie of her dress. Well. Happy birthday, Evelyn. 


	13. Which To Bury, Us Or The Hatchet?

**author's note.**

Hello there! Two chapters in one day, I know, I know. I'm making up for the three or so days that I didn't update. So, let's see. I have a really bad stomach ache. And, it seems like I've been sick basically all the time I'm writing this. Hmm. Is this an omen of some sorts? XD Kidding, anyway. So, today I was at my cousin Harriet's house for break fast. No, not breakfast. Break fast. All of the Jewish family members that have been fasting, or have been eating all day, come and break fast with this less-than-huge meal. It's so confusing because everyone expects you to remember them. On top of everything, there was basically a thousand random little kids running around and I find out I'm related to them all. GOD DAMMIT, STOP BREEDING! XD Anyway, hope you like the chapter. I'm still on a love high from "13 Going On 30." Ahh. -sigh-

**disclaimer.**

No own-y.

* * *

The airport in Japan was just the same as Momiji had left it seven months ago. Even though he couldn't recognize any of the suited men or the tourist families, they were all there…as stereotypical as ever. Momiji sighed. It was bitter sweet to be back, to see Hatori and all of his family. Momiji looked behind him where Brad, Jared, and Evelyn were dragging their things towards Momiji.

"It's amazing here!" Evelyn chirped, looking around, her eyes glittering. Momiji smiled warmly, Evelyn had told him that it was her goal to someday travel all the way around the world. She had been to all of the continents but Asia, until now. Momiji was glad that he got to be responsible for taking her here. He looked around at the 'festive' airport, just for the Christmas holidays.

"It really is, Mo. I just love it here, I mean, look at this place!" Jared happily chirped, spinning around and snapping a few unneeded pictures. Momiji was unbothered by this, he was so happy that his 'new family' was going to meet his old family, mixed in with some jitters, that he was totally uneffected annoyance wise.

"I'm glad you like it," He said, eyeing Brad. He knew his friends too well, now. He had to find Shigure before Jared scoped out a shop that he wanted to browse in or Evelyn found a book store or Brad found a helpless girl to flirt with. Oh yes, well, there was plenty of books, shops, and girls around…so that left Momiji with quite a problem if they were to get back in enough time to eat Christmas Eve dinner with Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki.

"Momiji!" Shigure called out, waving. Even though everyone else had greatly changed, Shigure still well, hadn't. Shigure had been dating women on and off, but he was secretly engaged to a mystery woman that although everyone heard plenty about, never found out her true identity. At least, not yet. Shigure had given up on the writing aspect of books, but now was running one of his own publishing companies. "Bring your friends over here!"

Momiji blushed, feeling like a kid who was too old for his mother to be crying over him going to school. I told you, everyone still treated him like a baby. Even though he wasn't even the youngest of the Sohma's, Kisa and Hiro who were now Sophomores in high school got more respect and were treated on a more mature level than Momiji.

Evelyn was delighted and Brad and Jared were so entranced with meeting Momiji's family that they all rushed over to Shigure before Momiji could warn them. Evelyn went for a hug, but Shigure smartly, whoa I know Shigure smart, shook her hand instead. Momiji sighed, a bit of his worries floating away. Alright, maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

Momiji nodded at his cousin, knowing quite well whatever he did, he'd be spilling every single detail from which bed he slept on in the dorm to his favorite class in a matter of minutes. Shigure, Hatori and Aya…no matter how different they were, had one secret weapon. Some how they could make people listen to them, a quality that Momiji envied. If it wasn't for Hatori, Momiji probably wouldn't have been where he was right now. No, wait, he definitely wouldn't be where he was right now. Hatori had convinced him to talk to Akito, and that's how he got here.

Shigure coaxed them all to the car, loading the bags into the trunk. Evelyn sat in the front seat with Shigure, and Brad, Jared, and Momiji all squished into the back seat. Momiji didn't think that Shigure was perverted enough, but if he tried to lay the moves on Evelyn, Momiji was not going to cut him any slack for being family.

Shigure asked Evelyn about her family, Jared about his love of fashion and chatted with Brad about sports. Well, Shigure had done his research. That, or he had just gotten all the information from Hatori, who Momiji secretly called every night on the patio when Jared and Brad were asleep. Jared and Brad didn't know about Hatori, and neither did Evelyn. But, he did want Evelyn to know. He would bring her to him soon enough, actually, on this trip.

Momiji was slowly going to completely open himself up for Evelyn, just as she was doing for him. It wasn't going to be something that was going to happen over night, but in time it would happen. He knew it. Momiji sighed, running over the itenerary in his head. Tonight, they would eat dinner at Shigure's and sleep there. Then, in the morning they were going to the main house. Thank god Akito wasn't even going to be there.

They were staying all through New Years, which was one of the reasons why Momiji didn't want to bring Eve, Jared, and Brad. They were his friends, his life. They knew a lot about him, but not everything. He had so many family members that they were going to meet, that Momiji knew that they could expose anything from his baby pictures with him barely clothed to his darkest secret, the zodiac curse.

"And here we are, at my oh-so humble abode," Shigure said, turning off the engine and swinging the keys around his fingers. So, apparently he had figured out that he did have a drivers license after all, at least he had done so in the last four years since they all went up to the lake house. "It really is nothing special, but well, I call it my palace." Shigure said, playing on the words as he stepped out, opening the door for Evelyn, but forgetting Jared, Brad, and Momiji.

"Oh, Mo, he's just wonderful," Jared said dreamily, snapping a picture of Shigure and Evelyn as they walked towards the entrance. "Are they all like that?"

Momiji shivered with disgust. "No, thank god," He said, although deep down, he really did love all of his family members. Every single one of them. Even his mother who chose to forget him rather than embrace him, even his father who claimed to love him twice as much now that his mother couldn't. Everyone from Momo to Tohru to Kyo to Hatori, every single person in between, as well.

Momiji opened the door, helping his friends with their bags. When he entered the house, he breathed in the sweet aroma of Tohru's cooking. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki had all moved out…but they had all built houses incredibly close to Shigure's house. In fact, next door to his house. Kyo and Tohru in one, and Yuki in the other. Momiji had remembered when these house plans had taken place, but Shigure saying that he just needed 'extra space.'

Evelyn and Tohru had instantly flocked together, chatting. Jared and Brad were already introducing themselves to Kyo and Yuki, and Shigure was inviting Ayame in. Wait, hold up, Ayame? Momiji had gotten the 'intenerary' down to a science, and nowhere, and I mean nowhere except for tomorrow, after he had briefed his friends on the more insane of the Sohma family, did it say Ayame was coming.

"What is he doing here?" Momiji hissed under his breath to Shigure as he hung up his coat in the closet, shaking the snow flakes from his blonde curls. When he was younger, Momiji didn't really mind Ayame. But as he got older, he realized just what a pain he really was.

"Aww, Momiji. Where's your Christmas spirited? Ayame just wanted to say hello," Shigure said, a smile on his face. That retard, Momiji thought. Just the type of thing that would go through only Shigure's mind. Momiji rolled his eyes, effortlessly waving at the silver-haired freak-relative standing behind his cousin.

"Just tell him not to embarrass himself," Momiji filled a few glasses with ice and water. "Or me." He muttered, passing by them.

FBFBFBFBFBFBFB

It was midnight, christmas time. Momiji was stirring in his sleep, awful dreams haunting him. He was sleeping on the floor of Tohru's old room, Evelyn in the bed and Brad and Jared in Yuki's old room. "Mo, are you okay?" Momiji lifted his head to see Evelyn, rubbing her eyes, feet slung over the bed.

"I'm fine. I just…," He looked out the open window. It was Christmas, it was snowing. And Hatori, his best friend out of everyone, was hooked up to so many machines that he couldn't even count them anymore. Hatori wouldn't get to feel the Christmas snow crunch under his feet or breathe in the scent of Evergreens that the whole house smelled like right now.

"What is it?" She lovingly asked, sitting down next to Momiji.

"I would like it if you…if you came with me to see Hatori in the hospital." Momiji said quietly. He had mentioned Hatori a few times, but they had usually been accidental and he had quickly changed the subject. Evelyn usually could read into him, but come on. It was too hard, basically impossible to read into that.

"Alright." Evelyn said, smiling. She quietly stripped off the covers. Momiji looked at her pajamas, a silk night gown. She threw on a pair of black leggings under neath it and bundled up in her black North Face jacket, zipping it up as high as it went. Momiji didn't blame her, it was practically a blizard out there. Well, maybe not that drastic.

Momiji was surprised that she agreed, but pleased at the same time. Momiji dressed and the two quietly snuck out of Shigure's house, quietly walking to the hospital, hand in hand. "So. At least you've met a few more of my family members," He chuckled, recalling the visit that Tohru, Haru, Yuki, and Kyo had paid him and Evelyn earlier.

"They really are lovely, Mo," Evelyn said, smiling. "Sure, they are crazy. But at least they're not all uptight like my family." Evelyn sarcastically stated, rolling her eyes. Even Momiji had to laugh at this. Evelyn's family was the most artistic, laid back, insane family ever. He had a feeling that if Evelyn's family and the Sohmas ever had to meet, there would be no mingling problems.

Momiji rolled his eyes. "Lovely is the farthest thing from describing the Sohma family, my love." He said jokingly. The two chatted all the way up the elevator and onto Hatori's floor. He had never visited Hatori's room with anyone but himself, so he was at least less nervous than usual.

He took a deep breath. Evelyn must have sensed his anxiety and stopped him, resting her hand on his forearm. "Hey, Mo, it's going to be okay." She smiled.

Momiji nodded, admiring just how beautiful she looked under the pale flourescent lights of the hallway. He took a deep breath before opening the hospital door to see Hatori, sitting up in his bed, staring out at the window.

"Momiji." His voice was full of as much happiness as it could possibly be. Momiji brightly smiled, no matter how tired he was. Evelyn smiled, quietly standing somewhat behind Momiji, nervous. At least this Sohma didn't seem too freaky, but she was just a little scared, so until she was sure that he wasn't insane, she was just gonna stay there.

"Hello, Hatori," He said, sitting down in one of the chairs next to Hatori's bed and patting the seat next to him for Evelyn. "You look great. Merry Christmas. How are you doing?" He asked, smiling. He wasn't full of false-cherriness, no matter that he was scared seeing that the amount of machines hooked up to his friend had doubled, but he hadn't seen Hatori since he left for Boston.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," Hatori smiled weakly, staring down at the plain coffee in the styro-foam cup in his hands before setting it and the magazine down. "And, I'm guessing that this is the famous Evelyn I've heard so much about?" Hatori said, his extremely-weak smile not fading even a moment. He knew how much energy that took out of Hatori, and he was grateful, even though he knew that Hatori was anxious to meet her.

"Yes, that's me," Evelyn said, finally making peace with her extrovert side and smiling at the man in front of her. "So, you're the famous Hatori that I've heard so…little about." Evelyn said, blushing slightly. The three chuckled.

Momiji sat back in his chair, admiring the scene. Sure, he knew that someday he would be introducing the girl of his dreams to Hatori, but he never knew that Hatori would be hospital-bound or that the girl would be Evelyn, a quiet book worm.

Over the course of the next few hours, it seemed like Hatori and Evelyn talked about everything under the sun. Politics and music, art and acting, movies and books, everything. Momiji added in his comments, but he and Evelyn were bonding, and that was just what Momiji wanted. He grinned, sitting back and listening.

Their visit was cut short when an elderly nurse came in and screamed that visiting hours had ended a long time ago. Evelyn excused herself to use the restroom and told Momiji she would meet him in the lobby.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Momiji said, standing up and yawning.

"Thank you for coming, Momiji."

"No problem."

Momiji turned on his heels and began walking towards the door.

"Wait, Momiji."

Momiji turned around, looking at Hatori. "Evelyn," He started slowly. "She's a keeper."

"I know, Ha'ri," He said, using his old pet name for his friend. "Good night. Merry Christmas."


	14. Life's Waiting To Begin

**author's note.**

Hello there! So, fan fiction wise, I'm always thinking about fan fiction. I'm not even kidding you. Like in Language Arts today, we had a sub and he was a little well...woo-hoo. Anyway, well, I got such a good idea that I wrote it on my hand and endured the crazy stares of my neighbors. So, let's see. What's going on in my life right now? Well, I lost the 5th disc to "Moon Phase" and it's rented from the library, so me being the responsible one (hysterical laugher cued...now), is freaking out about it. Err, more like my dad will kick my behind if I lose it and we don't find it. Oh well, so I'm not really feeling that well. Haha, all of you readers are rolling your eyes right now, I know it. But, I'm just sort of depressed...it's hard to explain. But, but, but, I'll stop babbling. I have a math tudor my, yikes, math test tomorrow and I want to finish "The Voyage of the Dawn Trader" and educate my mother on "Inuyasha" all in...two hours. Oh boy. Emily-chan's losing her freaking mind here.

**disclaimer.**

No own-y.

* * *

Momiji and Evelyn had gotten back to the house in enough time to sleep for a few hours before waking up, or getting woken up by Jared and Brad to come down stairs. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were all there, since apparently Ayame had left the night before. Tohru had gone all out with this breakfast, preparing a feast fit for a king complete with browned toast, hash browns, scallion and cheese omelettes, salmon spread, bagels, and a whole other slue of treats.

About a ¼ of the way into breakfast, Evelyn excused herself. But, not in the way that Evelyn usually excused herself. If for some reason Evelyn had to leave, she usually did so in a way that was very discreet. This one was a little well, loud and obvious. It was somewhat silent, and you wouldn't have guessed that this was scene was people eating Christmas breakfast together, family and friends, if you didn't know that for a fact.

"She's acting weird," Jared obviously pointed out, a bagel in one hand and spreading cream cheese with the other. "What's wrong? A lover's quarrel?" The only two that laughed at this were Shigure and Jared, but left the others rolling their eyes.

"No. Nothing like that," Momiji said, recalling that right after they had gone to bed she had gotten up, gone to the bathroom, yelped and then came back and went to bed. Momiji would've asked her right then and there what was wrong, but he had been to exhausted and disoriented to be able to interrogate her to find out what was wrong. "She's just been acting weird. I don't think she's feeling too great."

"Well, did you two go anywhere last night?" Yuki questioned quietly, his face looking a little pale with exhaustion still, picking at his plate.

"Oh yes! I came by late last night to check on you two," Shigure stated, mouth opening wide with excitement. "I should've thought about that before. You weren't there," His face widened with a devilish smile. "Where did you go?"

Momiji rolled his eyes. "You old perv, we only went to the hospital." He said, realizing that Evelyn could quite be not feeling well because of that. They had left in the middle of a blizzard, basically, and then they had gotten back late and chatted for at least a few hours before going to bed. Momiji sighed, he hated these guessing games, he just wanted her to feel better.

Tohru instantly picked up on Momiji's feelings and stood up, her plate still basically full. "I'll go talk to her right now, if that makes you feel better," Tohru said. Momiji could see that she hadn't gotten much sleep last night either, but knowing Tohru, sleep seemed like an unnecessary thing for her. Like, of course she did sleep, she just appeared to never need it.

Momiji thanked her, and almost protested, but knew that maybe Evelyn would confide in Tohru. Something was making her not tell him, and Momiji wanted to know what was wrong with his girlfriend, dammit. But he supposed that if it made her feel better to be able to talk another girl about it first, then well, so be it.

Momiji ate the rest of his breakfast with Jared, Brad, Tohru, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki. He let the rest of them talk and occasionally put in his input or answers to questions or objected when it came to the stupid political and economical opinions of his friends and family. After breakfast, the rest of the family decided to get some more sleep before they opened presents, and Momiji began to do the dishes.

Momiji cleared the plates, setting them down in the sink and beginning to scoop the remainder of the meal into tupperwear, leaving it out for a little bit in case Evelyn wanted to eat. Ugh, he hated this. Evelyn was not acting herself, and if anyone else wasn't really acting themselves, Momiji wouldn't care. Well, it's not like that, but Evelyn was always so…restitent. Even after the incident in the alley way, she had moved on with her life. Even if she just had a cold, she never acted like this.

Momiji was so into his own thoughts that he had dropped a dish, shattering it on the floor. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath, wiping his forehead with a dish towel before going to the closet and finding a broom and a dustpan, sweeping the shards of glass and then dumping it into the garbage can. Momiji sighed, resting against the counter and staring out the window.

"Momiji, what happened?"

Momiji spun around to see Evelyn, wiping tears away from her eyes. Momiji was stunned, even though he usually ended up consoling Evelyn on the few times that she was crying, he still got that panic feeling in the pit of his stomach. Well, come on. No matter what anyone else says, he still is a boy after all. Or a guy. Whatever.

"I…I just dropped a plate. I'm sorry." He mumbled under his breath, turning around, his hand getting cut on a glass shard. "Ow…" He muttered even lower under his breath.

"Oh! You're bleeding," Evelyn raced over to her boyfriend, taking a paper towel and wetting it, gently dabbing at the wound. She looked up into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I was about to ask you the same question."

Evelyn stopped dabbing at the cut, walking towards the other end of the kitchen as if deep in thought. Momiji stood, not even bothering with the cut anymore, tossing it into the garbage can. Momiji bit down on his lip. "Evelyn. Tell me what's wrong." Momiji never used authority with her, ever. But he had to, he had to get this out of her.

"You'd hate me. You'd never want to speak to me ever again if I told you," She said, her eyes filling with tears again. Momiji straightened his back, eyes wide. Alright, this had just gone to a whole new level of 'bad.' Evelyn was the most rational girl that he had ever met, and she would never in a million years think that. "And…I can't do that."

"Evelyn," He said, with every step the lust to be able to hold her growing larger and larger. He couldn't. He'd rather stand here, watching her cry, as gut-wrenching and painful as it was for him, then turn into rabbit just by wrapping his arms around her. "Please. I love you, you know that. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I can't."

"Yes, Eve," He stepped closer. "You can."

"I…I…"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."


	15. Unfaithful

**author's note.**

Just read it. I'm in a sad mood, this chapter is sad. The end.

**disclaimer.**

You're so stupid if you think I own this.

* * *

There's no use in explaining Momiji's reaction to what Evelyn had told him. For, if you had been reading the story before and you also had any common knowledge of how someone would react if you told them that in less than six months they were going to be a father, well, then you can use your imagination and fill in the blanks. If you can't even do that, I suggest you close out of the story right now.

Fresh snow blanketed the ground outside of Shigure's home. It was the day after Christmas, and a cup of freshly brewed coffee was warming Momiji's hands as he stupidly stood outside on the front porch, staring off into the distance as tiny snowflakes fell to the ground. Winter was always such a depressing time once the holidays were over, but it was possibly even more depressing to the zodiac members. It meant one more year was over, one more year that they hadn't found a cure to the sickness.

Momiji sighed, it had been another sleepless night. Thankfully, Uo and Hanajima were having a sleepover and invited Tohru. Well, they were old now, well not terribly not but probably too old to have sleepovers. But, in Uo's mind, they were never too old for sleepovers, no matter that they all had graduated high school and were living like adults. Tohru asked if she could bring Evelyn, and of course Tohru's friends said yes. After some interrogation to make sure that her intentions were alright.

"Good morning, Momiji," Momiji turned around to see Evelyn standing behind him, dressed. Her auburn curls had been brushed straight, a black headband resting in her locks. She wore black, as if she were going to a funeral instead of going to see the head of the Sohma family with Momiji.

"Hello, gorgeous," He whispered, leaning over and kissing her gently on the cheek. She blushed in turn, and the two began walking towards the Sohma house. Today, Momiji planned to tell Akito that he was planning on becoming a father, and he did not have any power over him. Well, that's what he was planning on saying, but god knows that he would less than likely be able to say it to his face. Even though Momiji was not as afraid of Akito as he used to be, he still knew that Akito could do very, very, very harmful things.

"Are you ready to see him again?" Evelyn asked. She was terribly frightened, and I don't think anyone could argue with her feeling like that. Akito was a terrifying man to the people that he was supposedly a 'god' too, let alone strangers. Evelyn hadn't heard much about Akito, but she had certainly heard enough to frighten her so badly that the snow and her fears were causing huge goose bumps to rise from her flesh.

Momiji honestly shook his head. "I'll never be able to face him, I never have," He sighed, his hand reaching out and grasping hers, his eyes involuntarily looking at her stomach. This was scientifically impossible, only a small bump was there, and there appeared to be barely any change. How could their child be in there? His eyes averted before she could see him, staring down at the road as they walked.

"I don't understand it, Momiji. He's the head of the family, but I don't really know what that means," She murmured as they walked. Momiji felt a pang inside of him. Of course she didn't understand it, she didn't understand that they had to have a leader. Or so Akito said. They were basically always children, always having to be looked after, apparently. Momiji sighed, loving the feeling of her fingers against his.

"I don't expect you to understand, Evie," He said, sighing once more as they trudged along, their feet making imprints in the barely-there snow. "It's complicated. Far too complicated for even I to explain," he said, his voice as soothing as he could make it. "You will get it partially explained to you. Someday. But for now, please, please, bare with me." He quietly cooed.

Evelyn nodded, and they walked along in silence. They came closer to the Sohma house, and Momiji felt his stomach being put into a blender and put on dice. He couldn't believe it, here he was, back. He breathed in and out, beads of sweat already collecting on his neck and back. He didn't know why he was this nervous, he had to be strong. For himself, for Evelyn. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like to be in her place right now.

Momiji opened the gate into the main house with an empty, cold creaking noise. He breathed in and out, quietly trying to make as much small talk as he could with his girlfriend as they entered the house. It was warm inside and a few maids were already bustling around, taking down the Christmas decorations and making sure to clean extra hard for New Years. Ugh, new years. Even though Jared and Brad were leaving today, Momiji almost wished that he and Evelyn could leave today, as well.

But, they, at least the plans were that they were all going to be staying pretty late. Momiji thought about Hatori and all of his child hood flooding back to him. Every quiet step towards Akito's room made Momiji grasp for Evelyn's hand tighter. Evelyn was too quiet Momiji had decided, he could barely even hear her breathing.

Then, there they were. Right in front of the damned man's room himself. Momiji stared at the door, and Evelyn didn't rush him, standing next to him with as much anxiety, if not more than Evelyn. Momiji's fist was shaking as he brought it up to the door, knocking a few times. He remembered knocking just like this to ask him if he could attend Harvard. Not even Momiji could've guessed that he would be standing here, seven months later, almost a father and in love, with more than enough friends.

"Come in." The voice didn't sound happy in the slightest bit, but it definitely belonged to Akito Sohma. Momiji cleared his throat, glancing over at Evelyn and opening the door, stepping inside the room. It hadn't changed in the slightest bit. The painting above his bureau was slightly tilted, and instead of grapes in his fruit bowl there was a few over-ripe peaches, but Akito was chomping on them right now.

"Hello, Akito," Momiji cockily said, suddenly his courage find it's way back to him. Alright, this was a start. "You're looking…the same." He retorted, not bothering to kneel before his mater, but rather sat down on an arm chair. Evelyn, even though she had never been in the presence of Akito before, looked around awkwardly.

Akito grimly laughed. "Mm, I've seen that you've turned into quite the feisty boy, Momiji. I'm glad. You always were such a dull child," Akito retorted, leaning back against the bureau, peach juice dribbling down his chest. "It's nice to see that this girl put some feist into you."

"Akito, I'm not here to make small talk with you." Momiji said. He wasn't going to sit here and listen to Akito ridicule him while he sat here. He was going to get down to the point, swear never to come back here, and then whisk Evelyn off where they could lead their lives in peace.

"Aha, jumping to the point."

"I'm going to be a father, Akito," Momiji said, glancing over at Evelyn. He gathered up his strength, clearing his throat and looking up at Momiji. His face was straight and stern, but his eyes were still as innocent, naïve and afraid as a child's. "Evelyn and I…we're going to be parents. I'm not coming back, Akito. I'm staying in Boston, with Eve."

"No you're not." Akito said briskly, looking down at the peach for the whole time. He said this like he was telling Momiji that he couldn't tie his shoes, or something ridiculous like that.

"I said I am, Akito!" Momiji rose from his chair, knocking it to the ground. Evelyn winced, but Akito stayed perfectly poised. "Listen to me, I am legal. I graduated high school…dammit, I lived my whole fucking live in this shit hole. I'm out of here. You can't hold onto me anymore. Now, let's go Evelyn." Momiji began to grab Evelyn by the wrist.

"No, Momiji." She said, her cheeks growing red with crimson blushing and looked down at the floorboards. Momiji was stunned, looking from her to Akito.

"Yes, Evelyn," Akito said, yawning and leaning back against the bureau. "Why don't you tell Momiji yourself what's going on. I think that he would much like to hear it more from you than me." He smiled devilishly, his raven colored bangs falling in front of his eyes, making it impossible to read him. As if they could see his eyes they'd be able to read him. Ha.

"Momiji…" Evelyn's voice was weary.

"What's going on, Evelyn?" Momiji's voice was stiff. Wait, Akito knew Evelyn? What the hell was going on?

"Momiji, I…I fell in love with you. I promise I did." Tears were spilling from her emerald eyes now as she looked down at the ground, depressed.

"Tell me what's going on." He said, his voice even stiffer than before.

"Akito and I…we…we were planning this. I was supposed to stay with you until graduation, but I actually did fall in love with you, Momiji. I promised I did. I still am," She cried, holding her head in her hands.

Momiji probably would've passed out there, but he wouldn't let himself pass out. All of the kisses, the touches, the whispers. All a lie, a plan. He was so…so…so revolted.

"You monster." He muttered, not able to control himself.

"The baby really is inside of me, Momiji. I really am in love with you. Momiji…please," Evelyn was reaching out for him but Momiji looked away, his eyes full of sadness, but he wouldn't let her see them.

"I hope I never see you again." He said, looking up into her eyes, his eyes turning black with anger.

Momiji Sohma then walked out of the room, leaving behind every dream and hope he ever had in that very room. 


	16. Put Your Records On

**author's note.**

Hey guys. I haven't been in the best mood the past few days. I haven't been getting much sleep, and even though in my house and with my friends I'm known as the nocturnal insomniac, a girl still needs some sleep. Scratch that, everyone needs their sleep. Too bad I have school and can't have a messed up sleeping schedule like Mama from "Kodocha" or Shigure. -sigh- So at school today, what happened? Let's see. Tomorrow is HAP, which is the school adventure's program. It's going to fun, I suppose. Our team is called the Frosted Flakes, and I can't post the cheer on here until after, because I'm not sure, but that has to be bad luck. This is the second to last chapter, so it is sort of emotional for me. Dammit, I really need to start cheering up. Maybe if _someone _reviewed? Yeah, that's a great idea!

**disclaimer.**

I own nothing.

But you. xD

* * *

"Spring is such a lovely season. Isn't it, Mo?" Jared and Momiji were sitting on the porch to their dorm. The dorm hadn't been the same since Christmas vacation, and although Momiji didn't tell Jared and Brad exactly what happened, when Evelyn stopped coming around, they put two and two together and figured out basically what happened on the trip.

Momiji, as usual, was phased out. He had been this way ever since he found out about Evelyn and Akito. His index finger tracing around the rim of the coffee glass, his brown eyes full of so much sorrow and pain but at the same time, so completely and totally…empty. He licked his lips, rolling his head back. "Eh. Not really." Spring was just another season, nothing to love, nothing to hate.

Jared sighed, taking his legs and sitting Indian-style on the small outdoor chair. "You know, Mo, I've had plenty of break ups," Jared began. Momiji couldn't help but sarcastically laugh out loud, which barely even phased Jared, so he continued. "But, you're taking this way too far. Listen, I know that something happened between you and Eve, but you're in Boston, boy! Look at this, you have thousands of girls here, all for you. There's going to be girls after her, Mo. I promise."

It wasn't just a break up, though. Break ups were when you found that they were cheating. Or that you outgrow them, or you're going separate ways. Break ups were not considered anywhere in the 'just' category when you find that it wasn't even real. Momiji couldn't believe it, that she was now carrying around his child. Was that part of Akito's sick plan too? Momiji spent every single waking moment thinking about her, wondering about her. All for nothing.

Jared and Brad had been through more than their fair share of break ups, but neither of them were really into serious relationships, or if they were, not as much as Momiji. Jared and Brad wanted to have fun, and Momiji respected them for that. But Momiji wasn't the type of guy who to, hmm, how to put this? He wasn't one to give the girl the ol' wam-bam-thank-you-ma'am.

Momiji loved Evelyn. He really did. If there had ever been one ounce of what was left from before, from that care free child that he used to be. It was all gone now, not one speck remaining for him to hold onto.

"Listen, you're in a really bad mood and I hate seeing you like this. I'm just going to go inside." Jared said, standing up and pushing his chair under the table. Momiji wasn't even phased, staring out into the distance. People were going on with their lives. Mothers pushing strollers, men with brief cases, cliques of giggling teenage girls stumbling around, couples. No one knew that there was one lone boy sitting up in that one balcony, his life torn into shreds and everything he ever knew questioned.

"Momiji…"

"Jared, now really isn't the time." Momiji spun around, just to glance at Jared and show him with his eyes how much his company really wasn't wanted right now. But instead of seeing his room mate and best friend, the red headed beauty that stood before him was Evelyn. But with her gigantic stomach and dark, tired eyes…he hardly recgonized her.

It was as if someone was actually watching them right now, pressing pause on the movie. No one moved, not Momiji, not Evelyn. He wanted to hurt her, no, not her. He wanted to hurt Akito, to show him just as much pain as he showed to him and his family. He wanted to hug her so badly right now, just to get an explanation. No matter how badly she hurt him, he still loved her, and it was going to take a whole lot more to convince him that he should do other wise.

"Evelyn." His voice wasn't questioning, and his hazlenut colored eyes stared into hers, cold. Her emerald eyes were soft, yet reflected how much pain she was feeling right now too. Momiji tried looking at her eyes, but he couldn't help but stare at her stomach. So it was in there. Weird.

"Momiji, I know that you'd rather see anyone but me," Evelyn stepped onto the patio, her voice quiet and more exhausted than the last time he'd heard it. "But, you just need to give me a chance. Just one chance to explain to you what happened." She said, small tears growing and slowly sliding down her pale cheeks.

Yes, yes, yes! Sit, explain! Momiji wanted to scream, but he didn't date. His stubborn side sided with his pain, and together the two saw that this was the girl that had killed him inside, killed the old and the new Momiji, and not the girl that was carrying his child and that he loved so dearly that it hurt. "I don't owe you anything, Evelyn. I think it's the other way around."

"You're right, Momiji. You're so right. Just please," She was a few steps from bawling now, and Momiji still felt that small panic attack at seeing her cry inside of him. "Please…I'm begging you, just to listen to me."

Momiji leaned back in his chair, staring off into the distance, then back at her. He didn't protest and he didn't accept, but Evelyn took this as a yes and stood before him, her eyes averting down to his stomach, then looking back at him. "Momiji, when I met you, I fell in love with you," She said quietly. "But, I realized that I knew you from somewhere. I…I once worked at the Sohma house."

Momiji thought this was quite shocking, too shocking. But seeing that he was sort of out of touch with his emotions right now, he had no way of acknowledging that. She continued. "Akito somehow found out that we were dating, and he told me that he would hurt you and everyone close to you if I didn't do everything he said," Evelyn's voice was shaking. "I am in love with you, Momiji. It was just for you. I promise." She said, burying her head in her hands.

There was silence, but Momiji didn't know why his feet wouldn't let him go and hold her. But they didn't, and there he sat, tired, cold, afraid.

Momiji stood up, walking over to her. Even if he did transform, he didn't care anymore. "Evelyn. I never stopped loving you." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing. They stood like that for a few moments, her crystal tears falling onto his shoulder. The two held each other, slowly starting to kiss.

The embrace broke and Momiji looked up into Evelyn's eyes. "Why didn't I…" He said it aloud, more to himself than her. Evelyn looked at him, confused.

"Why didn't you what, Momiji?" She asked.

Momiji's smile grew wider. So. That was it. "Come on, Eve," He said, taking her hand and running, the pregnant girl running along behind him, confused. "I think we have some celebrating to do." He said, running into the spring day with her by his side.


End file.
